Red Velvet
by SebaCielForever
Summary: Una historia de amor y venganza. Sebastián es el rey del inframundo y no dudará en cobrar a Ciel por todos aquellos servicios que alguna vez le prestó sin recibir pago alguno. Y, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que obligándolo a ser su sirviente? SebaXCiel
1. Azul

El demonio se irguió. Era hermoso. Los rayos del sol caían sobre él, mostrando la grandeza de su ser. Sacudió su ropa y pedacitos del césped, en donde estuvo antes recostado, cayeron de él. El aroma que despedían las hierbas alrededor de lago por la mañana creaba un contraste perfecto con el perfume maderoso y frutal que despedía la piel del mayordomo por sí sola. Ciel le había observado miles de veces pero, por primera vez en esos diez años que llevaba como demonio, sintió horror de ver la elegancia y gracia que irradiaba.

-Sebastián…

El moreno bajó la mirada. El ojiazul estaba en el suelo y simplemente le miró con desprecio. – Gracias. – Fue todo lo que dijo.

-¡No! No te vayas. – Experimentó un calor ligero en el pecho y sintió deseos de arrodillarse y suplicarle que se quedara.

-Le he servido como un perro callejero que recibe comida cuando está más hambriento, bocchan pero, ya no tengo por qué hacerlo. ¡No pienso cazar una sola alma más para alimentar un pedazo de demonio inútil como usted! – Sebastián compuso su traje y sonrió, enfrentando la mirada azulina con la suya color borgoña. – Hasta nunca, joven amo.

Y antes que Ciel pudiera decir algo, había desaparecido.

-¡Sabes que no puedes destruir el contrato! – Gritó cuando se vio solo. - ¿O sí? – Susurró para sí mismo. Se levantó y avanzó a rastras hasta el lago para ver su rostro en el reflejo del agua. Necesitaba saber que aún estaba unido a ese demonio.

Nada. Tragó en seco al ver sus ojos completamente azules. Habría deseado mil veces no tener el ojo que haber perdido la marca de Sebastián en él. Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza. Estaba muriendo de hambre. Si no conseguía un alma pronto su cuerpo perdería todas las habilidades demoníacas y terminaría convertido en un montón de ceniza, según el moreno le había contado alguna vez.

Cayó al suelo y entonces, unos brazos le acogieron. Ciel no pudo mirar más allá y simplemente cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que vendría. – Voy a hacerte un último favor. – Murmuró la aterciopelada voz de Sebastián. – No te dejaré morir de hambre pero, en cambio, abandonarás el mundo de los humanos y conocerás el verdadero infierno.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lo siguiente que percibió fue un golpe. Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Una mujer con un bastón le había golpeado. Parecía una anciana de lo encorvada que estaba, sin embargo, cuando Ciel tuvo la oportunidad, y las fuerzas, para ponerse de pie, notó que el rostro de la mujer no tenía ni una arruga y que seguramente no pasaría de los veintiocho años de edad.

La mujer sonrió. Una risa que cualquiera creería sacada de una película de terror en donde las encías ocupaban el lugar de los dientes y sus ojos destellando locura. El ojiazul retrocedió, horrorizado y aferrándose a sus ropas en un intento inútil de abrazarse a sí mismo. Ese ente le atemorizaba, fuera lo que fuera.

Pasó saliva y miró hacia arriba. El cielo era gris y el color en la luz era azulado, como si estuviera próximo a despuntar el alba pero, sin llegar a notarse siquiera un rayo de sol. Las calles polvorientas hechas de piedra y ese extraño olor a ¿azufre? Además del silencio, todos murmuraban.

Todos los habitantes de aquel extraño lugar parecían no desear moverse siquiera. Caminaban encorvados o con dificultad. El ojiazul avanzó hasta bajar de la banqueta y quedar en medio de lo que debería ser la calle. Observó. Había grupos de personas arremolinadas en esquinas, disputándose por unas pequeñas canicas azules. Su aspecto sucio y en harapos, como si jamás hubieran conocido lo que era un baño y mucho menos una vestimenta decente. Y en la esquina, un hombre de cabello más largo que el de Sebastián pero tan oscuro como el suyo. Vestía pantalones negros y encima una túnica negra que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Seguro era alguien mucho más importante que los que se disputaban por las canicas pues, miraba a todos con desprecio y nadie se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

El hombre metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó una canica roja. Ciel se acercó un poco más a él y un aroma invadió el ambiente por un instante. Un alma.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojizos deseando eso que hacía tanto tiempo no probaba. Su mirada se enfocó en la canica, deseándola con toda su _alma._ Ahora sabía lo que era ese lugar. Sebastián lo había dicho justo antes que se desmayara.

"Abandonarás el mundo de los humanos y conocerás el verdadero infierno.", éste era el infierno y aquella, la única comida que podía consumirse ahí.

Entonces, haciendo uso de la única habilidad que había desarrollado como demonio, en esos diez años que había pasado junto a Sebastián, corrió y tomó la canica roja de la mano del demonio mayor, llevándola hasta su boca y experimentando la sensación más placentera que conoció hasta ahora: El sabor de un alma que había obtenido por sí mismo.

-¡Maldito! – Gritó el demonio mayor, lanzándose sobre él y tirándolo al suelo. El ojiazul jadeaba, sus ojos estaban echados hacia atrás y gemía como si estuviera en medio de un orgasmo. Era delicioso el sabor del alma que había conseguido. Sobre todo, porque tenía tanta hambre que de haber sido humano hubiera comido todo un banquete sin agotarse. – Pero, ¡ahora verás lo que te sucederá!

-Tenía… hambre… - Musitó el menor, volviendo a la realidad y enfocándose en el demonio, cuyos ojos violeta brillaban mientras le sujetaba contra la calle de piedra. Su cabeza dolía y algo caliente escurría de ella, el golpe contra la piedra le hirió.

-¿Hambre? – El demonio mayor sonrió. – El rey te hará pasar verdadero hambre cuando ponga sus manos sobre ti. ¡Suplicarás por tu vida y desearás no haberme ofendido!

Ciel se retorció, intentando huir pero, el hombre dio la voz de alarma y otros cuatro demonios le apresaron. -¡No! – Gritó, resistiéndose a ser llevado ante la "Majestad" de ese lugar. Se restregó contra el suelo, hasta que otro golpe le hizo detenerse. Uno de los "sirvientes" de ese demonio le había golpeado y ahora su cabeza sangraba aún más. Le colocaron un saco de tela en la cabeza y fue arrastrado por la calle.

Las piedras le herían las rodillas con el roce. Sus agresores no le permitían dar dos pasos sin hacerle tropezar a propósito. Ni siquiera podía ayudarse a sí mismo porque no veía nada.

-¡Y asegúrense de que sea revisado cuando llegue al castillo! – Vociferó el demonio mayor.

-Señor Albus, no olvide que su Majestad ha prohibido eso. – Murmuró uno de los sirvientes.

-¡Poco me importa! ¡Harán lo que yo les diga! – Los demás permanecieron en silencio y, Ciel tragó en seco, permitiendo que los demonios le arrastraran hasta donde quisieran.

De repente, se detuvo todo y solo sintió la fuerza que impusieron sobre él al lanzarlo sobre un piso helado. Probablemente mármol.

-¡Quítenle toda la ropa y revísenlo! – Mandó Albus. Las manos de los sirvientes se apoderaron del cuerpo de Ciel, despojándole de las prendas que llevaba. El menor se retorcía y gemia pero, no gritaría ni se rebajaría a llorar aún cuando le humillaran de esa forma.

-¡No! – Exclamó, cuando sintió dos dedos entrometerse en su entrada. Pateándoles hasta que le dejaron.

-¡Átenlo! – Dijo el mayor y las manos de Ciel fueron llevadas a su espalda. Los sirvientes le engrilletaron, alzaron sus caderas e invadieron una vez más. Albus rió con suficiencia. – No te resistas pequeño, en el fondo sé que te gusta eso.

-¡Eres un maldito! – Masculló Ciel, sintiendo como los sucios dedos de alguno de los sirvientes se regocijaban en su entrada. Aspirando el olor a tela guardada y sucia del costal que tenía en la cabeza.

-No tiene nada, señor. – Dijo uno de ellos finalmente y, la intromisión acabó.

-¿Ves? Es una lástima. Ya no continuarán con la caricia. – Añadió el de ojos púrpura, riendo sonoramente. Luego se dirigió a los sirvientes. - ¡Llévenselo al rey!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ciel fue llevado al salón del trono, desnudo y con la cabeza cubierta. Sus manos sujetas a su espalda y descalzo.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Preguntó una voz suave que le pareció en extremo conocida pero, estaba demasiado nervioso. Podría haber sido cualquiera y Ciel le habría confundido.

-Su Majestad, - Saludó Albus, haciendo una reverencia para el demonio. – este bastardo ha robado un alma muy valiosa que poseía. ¡Pido a su Alteza castigarlo con todo el rigor de la ley!

El rey dirigió su mirada nuevamente al menor y deseó estar a solas para morder su labio inferior. El pequeño se veía tan deseable en ese estado. Sin embargo, su expresión inmutable se conservó. – Albus, no veo la razón para que te dirijas a mí de esa manera. Siempre he sido un mandatario justo. Ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir, juzgaré al acusado y, tú puedes volver a tus actividades como ministro.

Albus le miró con resentimiento y asintió. El rey sonrió, sabía que su ministro deseaba quedarse a ver el castigo pero, no se lo quería permitir. – Como ordene, su Majestad.

El demonio mayor se puso entonces de pie. Su traje de cuero negro, perfectamente ajustado a su cuerpo, la camisa blanca y ceñida al cuello por un pañuelo negro, su cabello moviéndose levemente y los cuernos que sobresalían de entre su cabello.

Ahora que se acercaba, reconocía ese cuerpo. Sí, solo podía pertenecer a alguien. A alguien de quien él deseaba vengarse tan ardientemente. Se detuvo frente a la figura esbelta y pequeña que se encontraba arrodillaba frente a él.

-Ciel. – Musitó, retirándole el costal de la cabeza para que pudiera verlo.

-Seb- Sebastián… - Tartamudeó el menor.

-Es "su Majestad" para ti. – Puntualizó, orgulloso, tomando el mentón del ojiazul entre sus largas uñas negras y observando con diversión la sangre que corría por la cabeza de éste. Ese olor. La sangre de Ciel aún poseía el olor de su alma y eso le encantaba. No obstante, no quería que el menor viera sus debilidades por esa alma suya que jamás podría consumir.

-¿Tú eres el rey? – La voz de Ciel comenzaba a tomar un poco más de su acostumbrada personalidad. - ¡Ja! ¡Qué porquería de rey tienen aquí!

El mayor apretó el rostro de Ciel, haciendo que sus mejillas se aplastarán y obligándolo a darle una mueca graciosa de regalo. – No me retes, Ciel. Después de todo me debes mucho.

Ciel le miró con temor disfrazado de rabia. Sebastián sintió pena por él pero, le era imposible olvidar sus humillaciones, cuando le trataba como a su perro, cuando le lanzaba la comida por el rostro. - ¿Qué… harás… conmigo? – Dijo en medio del apretón.

-Pagarás por lo que no te cobré en el mundo humano, amor mío. – El demonio mayor sonrió, al pronunciar esas palabras.

-¡No me llames así! – Gritó el menor y una bofetada le mandó al suelo.

-Puedo llamarte como quiera, mi dulce amante. Aquí, el que manda soy yo. – Musitó, con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro y dirigiendo una mirada lasciva al desnudo cuerpo del ojiazul. – Además, si Albus está tan molesto por el alma que le robaste, me ordenará que te ejecute y, no queremos eso, ¿cierto?

Ciel le miró con resentimiento. – Si eres un rey tan bondadoso, ¿por qué no me dejas irme?

-Porque entonces estaría incumpliendo la ley. Eres un criminal y como tal tendrás que pagar por lo que has hecho. De no castigarte, yo estaría incumpliendo las normas y quienes están por encima de mí, me castigarían. – Se alejó ligeramente y Ciel se quedó mirando hacia abajo, fijándose únicamente en las botas del moreno. – Escoge, amor mío. El salón de torturas o mi habitación.

El ojiazul se puso de pie con dificultad, pues sus manos aún continuaban sujetas. - ¡Prefiero mil veces el ser torturado que estar contigo! - Gritó. Sebastián se giró y encogió de hombros. – Como digas… Ciel. – Y una sonrisa endemoniada se formó en su rostro.


	2. Acero

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**Abse:** Agradezco muchísimo tus palabras! :DD Créeme que ha sido un fic que siento que he vivido con él jajajaja porque me ha costado escribirlo y como que en medio de todo ahí va y no quiere dejar de ser escrito.. jajaja.. Gracias por el review! :DD

**Prysk:** Aww gracias! :DD Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.. :DD Gracias por el review!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Conocía esa voz a la perfección. Cuando la escuchó pronunciar el acostumbrado "Su Majestad", no hizo más que girarse sonriente hacia la dueña de aquellas palabras.

-Shibani. – Susurró. La diablesa le devolvió la sonrisa, acercándose hasta su trono con elegantes pasos. Su vestido negro cubriendo solamente lo esencial de su anatomía pero permitiendo a la tela convertirse en una cola enorme y elegante en la parte trasera.

-La misma, Sebastián. – Y la mujer no pudo decir más pues, su cuerpo ya se encontraba contra la pared. - ¡Ah! – Chilló. - ¿Qué sucede?

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a repetir ese nombre! – La tenía sujeta por las muñecas y, en ese momento, cerró aún más sus manos en torno a ellas. - ¿De acuerdo?

Shibani asintió. – Como diga, su Majestad. – Sebastián la liberó y la diablesa se quedó quieta. – Pero, ¿podría saber por qué? Hace tan poco nos decía que no debíamos llamarle bajo ningún otro nombre.

El moreno se sentó en su trono y apretó el puño. – Lo sé. Entonces no imaginaba siquiera que iba a sobrevivir en el infierno.

-Eso quiere decir que ha vuelto. – Musitó. – Ciel ha conseguido encontrarlo.

-Así es. Ciel está en las mazmorras. – Sonrió lascivamente. – Ha rechazado cualquier otro tipo de castigo.

-¿Lo que indica que no dejará de disfrutar de mis caricias, su Majestad? – Shibani avanzó hacia uno de los costados del trono, se inclinó y mordió suavemente la oreja del moreno, provocándole un estremecimiento.

-No aún. – Respondió Sebastián, empujándole con sutileza. – Todavía es hora de desayunar. Debo ir a ver a Ciel. Hace dos semanas que le tengo ahí. Me pregunto si habrá cambiado siquiera un poco. – Se giró para enfrentar el rostro pálido y perfecto de la diablesa, enmarcado con su cabello negro azabache que no pasaba de su hombro. - ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? ¿Perdonarle?

-No. – Su voz fue clara y la respuesta directa. – Si mal no le recuerdo, señor. Ese mocoso se ha burlado de usted en todas las formas posibles. Le obligó a limpiarle el trasero por años y luego se arrepintió de darle su alma, se la entregó a Hannah Annafellows; sin mencionar que le utilizaba como a un perro. – El demonio mayor cerró la mano en un puño. – Imagino que habrán otras cosas que usted no me ha querido decir.

-Solo algunas que son demasiado vergonzosas para el rey del inframundo, Shibani. – Masculló el moreno, recordando una ocasión en particular, en la que Ciel había reído hasta cansarse.

"Joven amo, no debería abusar de las prerrogativas que tiene como Perro Guardián de la Reina.", le decía Sebastián.

Ciel se había girado para encararle con una sonrisa ladeada. "El día en que eso no me ayude. Tú lo harás, prostituta demoníaca." El demonio le había observado, claramente ofendido. "Porque si yo quisiera que te acostaras con diez asquerosos humanos a la vez, tú tendrías que obedecerme…"

Sebastián se odió a sí mismo en ese instante. Nunca un humano le trató antes en esa forma y, ese mocoso, ¡ése le trataba como a un animal callejero!

No continuó hablando con la diablesa. Esa memoria lo superaba pero, sabía exactamente como vengarse.

Caminó hasta la mesa del comedor, el cual se encontraba bastante alejado del salón del trono, y tomó un plato. La mesa que se cernía frente a él podría ser motivo de pelea entre dos demonios sin la menor duda.

Cualquiera pensaría que en una mesa de ese tipo, únicamente se encuentras platillos viscosos o las simples canicas rojas y azules en que se convertían las almas pero, no en esta mesa. Sebastián no gustaba de tomar las almas como si fueran vulgares píldoras. Por el contrario, ordenaba a sus sirvientes cocinar platillos deliciosos, tan humanos como fuera posible y, cuyo ingrediente principal fuera un alma de exquisito sabor.

Su elección de esa mañana fueron dos hot cakes. Con solo darle una ligera olisqueada supo de quien exactamente era el alma contenida en ellos.

"Anna Bolena", susurró con la mirada fija en el candelabro resplandeciente que colgaba en el centro del techo. Pensaba en lo exquisito de aquella mujer que en vida fuera una de las víctimas de un rey déspota como lo fuera Enrique VIII. "Elegante y sofisticada.", esas eran sus almas favoritas. Era increíble que la de un niño fuera capaz de superar a todas ellas, incluso a la que saboreaba ahora con tanta pasión.

"Mmm…", gimió suavemente, llevando un trozo a su boca y degustando aquel manjar magnífico, luego sonrió. "Ciel… ¿qué pensarás de esto después de dos semanas sin comer?"

Sirvió otros dos hot cakes en el plato e incluso los roció con una especie de miel blanquecina que se parecía mucho a la miel de abeja. Orgulloso, tomó el plato y avanzó pasillo tras pasillo, observando la magnificencia de su palacio y cada decoración que en él había.

Su forma, lentamente fue cambiando mientras andaba. Sus pantalones negros se ajustaban, como si quisieran volverse parte de su ser; una coraza de cuero negro se cernió sobre su pecho en el espacio donde antes estuviera la camisa y la chaqueta. Los cuernos se agrandaron, sus dientes se afilaron y lo único que podía escucharse era el pisar de los tacones en sus botas. El rey del inframundo no se permitía ser visto en su forma "humana" por mucho tiempo, sobre todo en ese lugar de castigo.

Finalmente, llegó a la puerta del verdadero infierno. La abrió y los gritos incesantes hicieron eco en sus oídos. No cesaban ni un instante. Las voces se enronquecían, se apagaban por el dolor pero, siempre quedaban otros que no se detenían. El demonio sonrió. No había sentenciado al ojiazul a una cosa como ser desmembrado, aún cuando sabía que lo merecía y los seres de su clase se recuperaban muy pronto. ¿Y por qué no lo hacía? Era algo que no se preguntaba en realidad. Lástima, tal vez. No obstante, el castigo que le había dado tampoco era misericordioso.

Los demonios de las celdas le miraban, algunos gritaban y suplicaban que les dejase marchar. Sebastián no se detenía. La única que llamó su atención por un momento fue una pequeña. Había muerto por posesión demoníaca, un alma contaminada por uno de sus allegados. A él lo había asesinado, a ella no porque le gustaba el brillo en sus ojos.

-Ven. – Susurró, inclinándose al lado de la celda en la que le mantenía. Cortó un trozo de los panqueques con sus dedos y lo llevó a la boca de la niña. Sus ojos se tornaron violáceos por un instante, saboreando el bocadillo. – Bien hecho, Emily.

Continuó su camino hasta llegar a la celda que asignó al menor. Desconfiaba tanto de su poder de convencimiento que él mismo había guardado la llave de la celda. La colgó a su cuello y no se la quitó en todo ese tiempo.

Abrió el cerrojo, posando sus ojos en la momia viviente que yacía acostada e inmóvil. Dejó el plato en el suelo y procedió a remover la venda de los ojos. – Buenos días, Ciel… - Su sonrisa socarrona se iluminó aún más cuando vio el odio irradiando de los ojos del menor.

Retiró la venda de la mordaza de su boca y observó con gracia las mordidas en ella. - ¿Cuántas veces intentaste liberarte? – Preguntó con sorna.

Ciel escupió su rostro. - ¡Demonio asqueroso!

-Te agradezco el cumplido. – Respondió Sebastián, fingiendo una sonrisa inocente. - ¿No piensas ahora que hubieras estado mucho mejor en mi cama?

-¡Nunca! – Gritó, luchando contra los vendajes de su cuerpo.

-Ni siquiera los mejores demonios pueden escapar de ellos, así que no luches. – Dijo el moreno, posando su mano sobre las vendas, las cuales cayeron alrededor del cuerpo de Ciel cuales suaves tiras de seda. El menor juntó las piernas, intentando ocultar su masculinidad. Sebastián hubo de girarse, porque la desnudez de Ciel, su cuerpo ligeramente sucio y el aroma que emanaba de su sexo le estaban encendiendo. No podía rebajarse a eso. Quería tentarlo sí, fastidiarlo y amenazarlo pero, no follarlo porque eso sería tentar una parte suya que odiaba. Una que casi le había destruido.

-Maldito. – Murmuró por lo bajo.

-Mira lo que he traído para ti. – El moreno dobló una rodilla ante el ojiazul y los demonios menores que se encontraban en las otras celdas, se aproximaron para contemplar mejor la escena. "Su Majestad" estaba de rodillas frente a un demonio cualquiera. Sebastián ofreció a Ciel el plato.

-No lo quiero. – Susurró el ojiazul, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otra parte.

-Por favor, acéptalo como una tregua. Sé que tienes hambre. – Sonrió. – Y si no comes, tendré que castigarte por desobedecerme.

Ciel no dijo nada, simplemente tomó el plato, enrolló una de las tortitas y comenzó a comerla a mordidas. Sebastián le observaba, un deje de burla y gracia se leía en sus ojos mientras observaba al menor comer. Al principio, el ojiazul le había dado una mordida pequeña, ahora, estaba devorando los "hot cakes" sin emitir ni una queja.

-Muy bien, Ciel. – Se burló el moreno cuando acabó. – Ahora dime, ¿qué harías con tal de salir de aquí? – La sonrisa desapareció por completo. Sebastián estaba estudiándole.

-Sabes bien que no tengo nada que darte. – Musitó el menor. – Ya no tengo mi alma.

-Ofréceme entonces tus servicios. – Sugirió el demonio. – Solo así podría yo librarte de Albus, quien me ha pedido que te ejecute frente a él.

Ciel le miró con rabia contenida. - ¡No seré tu prostituta personal!

-No te pediré "eso". Al menos, no por ahora. – La sonrisa volvió a su rostro. – Solamente di, "yo le ofrezco mis servicios, su Majestad."

-Estúpido demonio. – Masculló. - ¡No te daré nada!

-Mira, te lo explicaré mejor. Si haces un contrato conmigo y te conviertes en mi sirviente puedes vivir sino, te entregaré a Albus y será él quien acabe contigo. – Sebastián sabía bien que Ciel tendría miedo del otro demonio, por muy orgulloso que deseara comportarse.

El ojiazul lo pensó un momento y luego musitó. – Yo le ofrezco mis servicios, su Majestad.

El demonio mayor sonrió, llevando su mano al ojo de Ciel y presionándolo fuertemente con su palma. – Y yo acepto tus servicios, demonio. Te liberaré de esta condena a cambio de una eternidad como mi sirviente.

El menor sofocó un gemido de dolor al sentir una vez más el calor del sello al quemar su córnea derecha. – Te serviré lealmente cada día, Sebastián.

-No dudo que así será, amor mío. – Sebastián sonrió lascivamente, obligando al menor a separar las piernas y acariciando su sexo con sus uñas largas y afiladas. – Todo tú eres mío ahora.

El ojiazul quería propinarle una cachetada pero se detuvo. Era mejor no provocar más al demonio, por ahora. Ya tendría tiempo de vengarse de sus humillaciones luego, por ahora lo único que le interesaba era salir de ese pútrido lugar. El moreno se levantó y ordenó a Ciel hacer lo mismo. El menor se enrolló algunas de las vendas, intentando cubrir de su cintura hacia abajo. Luego, ambos abandonaron las mazmorras y entraron al palacio de Sebastián.

-Ahora, te mostraré tu habitación. – Dijo el moreno, tranquilo, como quien regresa a casa luego de un paseo. – Aunque no será tu habitación por demasiado tiempo, ya que luego subiremos a la superficie y me ayudarás a cazar algunas almas de calidad porque las que tengo aquí se están agotando.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no escaparé cuando salga de aquí? – Preguntó el menor con sarcasmo.

-El contrato. Estás atado a mí. Si desobedeces, el dolor te va a recordar cómo debes comportarte, amor. – Comentó el demonio, mientras su traje lentamente se volvía más holgado, sus botas perdían ese detalle puntiagudo en sus extremos y su cuerpo comenzaba a vestirse tal y como cuando le volvió a ver.

El moreno continuó avanzando por el pasillo. Ciel le seguía desde atrás con curiosidad y ¿por qué no? Con algo de gusto también porque Sebastián era muy diferente ahí. Su forma de ser, tan cínica e irreverente, que terminaban llamando su atención y haciéndole desear conocer más a fondo al dichoso demonio. Ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente fuera efecto del contrato, ¿no?

-Ciel... - Le llamó, haciéndolo regresar de sus pensamientos. Ya habían llegado a la habitación y el ojiazul ni siquiera lo había notado. - ponte este traje. - Ordenó, sacando un conjunto negro del armario. - Éste me gusta para ti.

El menor no se movía de su lugar, simplemente lo miraba con una sonrisa forzada. - No quiero.

-Es una orden. - Espetó el moreno, tomando asiento en la enorme cama de doseles que ocupaba el centro de atención en la enorme habitación. Quería disfrutar en primera fila de lo que sucedería.

-¡No lo haré! - Gritó el menor. De inmediato, el ojo en el que llevaba la marca del contrato comenzó a sangrar. -¡Ah! - Ciel gimió. Le dolía tanto que le obligó a arrodillarse. - ¡Basta! ¡Deja de hacerlo!

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada. - Dijo el moreno, sonriendo con autosuficiencia. - Obedece y el dolor se irá.

Ciel anduvo a gatas hasta el borde de la cama, se inclinó y tomó el traje. - ¡Desgracia de demonio! - Gritó, tomando la camisa y comenzando a ponérsela. La sangre se detuvo de inmediato. - ¡Yo nunca te hice esto! - Protestó, mientras continuaba vistiéndose.

-Yo jamás le desobedecí, bocchan. - Respondió el demonio mayor, poniéndose de pie y mirando al menor con fingida lástima. - En cambio mírese. Es un demonio tan patético. - El ojiazul terminó de abotonarse la ropa y se puso de pie. Sebastián le miró, lucía bien. Demasiado bien para su gusto.

-¡Cállate, Sebastián! - Vociferó y la palma del moreno resonó en su mejilla, haciéndole caer sobre la cama.

-Mejor compórtate, amor mío. - Musitó. Sus palabras estaban incluso teñidas de falsa ternura. - Prepárate, porque pueda que una de estas noches te pida que abras las piernitas. - Rió. Ciel se sonrojó, a pesar de su condición demoníaca. - Y no podrás negarte. - Se giró hacia la puerta. - Ahora me voy. Te dejaré meditar sobre tu comportamiento.

Ciel tragó en seco. ¿Qué había hecho al aceptar el contrato con Sebastián en esa forma?


	3. Borgoña

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**Prysk:** Lo siento.. DD: Hasta hoy actualizo porque no había podido subir el capítulo antes.. Me alegro que te guste y gracias por el review.. :DD

**Whatsername-Sama:** Jajaja, no por favor, no derrames tanta sangre.. XDD Y tienes toda la razón, Sebastián es un demonio cínico y pues, Ciel es Ciel ya todos sabemos como es.. XDD Muchas gracias por leer y me alegro tantooooo que te haya gustado. Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Abse:** Gracias por el review! :DD y qué bueno que te gustó.. :DD

**AlexaSakurita- chan: (1)** Síiii es que Ciel tiene como que mucha cólera contra Sebastián por haberlo dejado de lado.. DD:** (2)**Así es, esta historia también es nueva en cierta forma porque ya la había comenzado antes pero, hasta ahora la continué.. :DD Gracias por los reviews me alegro que te guste..

**Laury Shinn: **Jajajaja.. Es que esa es mi perspectiva obsesionada hacia Sebastián, XDD siento que siempre es sensual en todo lo que hace y Ciel pues, como dices tú, ukeable.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Plop:** Has dicho la verdad jajaja.. XDD Ciel no quiere dejar de ser un aristócrata.. y pues, Sebastián es un amor- odio, si tu ves, acompañado del deseo profundo de ser igual a Ciel, de ahí que como rey algunas veces le verás queriéndole imitar.. XDD Gracias por el review y noooo.. no creo que seas como Misery.. XDD jajaja

**Dix Love:** Gracias! :DD Y bueno, es que Sebastián nunca confesó su verdadera personalidad por así decirlo, y, ahora a Ciel le toca ser el sirviente jajaja.. XD algo mala yo.. XDD Espero que te siga gustando y gracias por el review.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El demonio entró a la habitación que antes asignara al ojiazul. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar? Una parte suya, la racional, decía que se acercaba ahí para comprobar que Ciel no se hubiera escapado; la otra, la ridícula e irracional, esperaba encontrarle justo como ahora, dormido. Profundamente dormido.

Tanto servir a ese niño le provocó desarrollar una atracción hacia él. Su memoria era excelente y pésima a la vez pues, cuando terminaba un contrato jamás recordaba lo que había sucedido con exactitud. Tenía trazas de recuerdos pero, nada concreto. Sin embargo, con Ciel recordaba desde el primer instante en que le vio hasta el día en que se convirtió en demonio. Ese día, el espejo de perfección se había roto. Sebastián se mostró con su verdadera forma ante el ojiazul y, éste se convirtió en una máquina devoradora de almas. Su vida ya no tenía otro propósito.

Adiós a los días en que Sebastián cocinaba un platillo delicioso para él, adiós también a los casos sin resolver de la Reina Victoria. Eran solo ellos dos y, aunque odiaba decirlo, seguían siendo ellos dos nada más; porque ninguno de sus súbditos o de sus sirvientes se interesaba en él. Le temían, pero nada más. Ninguno se habría enfrentado a él como lo hacía Ciel. Ahora agradecía el que se hubiera robado esa alma.

Le amaba por eso. También le odiaba. Mayor el odio que el amor, porque el menor despertaba en él cosas que en el inframundo no existían. Despertaba su cuerpo. Él que había tenido miles de amantes en su existencia y, ese fruto prohibido que representaba Ciel, le hacía saborearse. Se aproximó a su rostro e inhaló su aroma. También le odiaba por su orgullo. El mismo que nutría su alma y que la hacía única entre todas. Porque si el ojiazul se hubiera comportado distinto, él le habría dado una muestra. Una muestra de lo que era ser… Sebastián Michaelis. Una muestra de lo que él podía hacer. Ahora, simplemente le mostraría el infierno que podía crear.

-Despierta… - Susurró. No necesitaba hablar más fuerte de eso pues, el lugar estaba en completo silencio. Lástima que no hubiera oscuridad o todo habría sido perfecto. Sin embargo, eso era imposible en el inframundo.

El menor se giró y permaneció inmóvil cuando vio que quien le despertó fue Sebastián. - ¿Qué quie…? – Creyó ver la imagen del moreno levantando la mano para golpearle una vez más y su tono de voz cambió. - ¿Qué desea, su Majestad?

-Quiero que vengas conmigo. – El ojiazul aún traía puesto el traje negro que le gustaba a Sebastián, sus cintas al frente permitían ver parte del pecho del ojiazul y la cinta que sostenía la parte trasera simulaba un corsé, recordándole al demonio mayor mucho de lo que había vivido junto al ojiazul. – Necesito saber algo. – Deslizó sus uñas negras por el cuello del menor, dejando una ligerísima línea blanca en su piel lechosa.

-Claro. – Ciel se levantó, ni siquiera necesitó arreglarse. Ahora, siendo un demonio, jamás se movía al dormir. Su cuerpo no sentía calor o frío y tampoco soñaba nada.

El moreno intentó tomarle por la mano pero, el menor rechazó el contacto de inmediato, fingiendo que miraba hacia otra parte. – Sígueme. – Masculló el moreno.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó, recorriendo los pasillos interminables detrás del rey.

-Vamos al salón del espejo. – Musitó. Después de eso, permanecieron callados, Ciel sabía que al mayor no le gustaba que le hicieran preguntas y era mejor no tentarlo. - ¿Recuerdas aquella cámara que había en la mansión?

El ojiazul asintió. – Tanaka dijo que en la imagen se reflejaría algo que desearas ver en verdad.

-Bien. Eso es exactamente lo que haremos aquí. – Se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió lentamente. – Una bruja que mantuve cautiva en el palacio por muchos años lo conjuró para mí. Al principio creí que era una patraña lo que me había mostrado. Algún tiempo después lo comprendí. – Explicó el demonio mayor, paseándose frente a Ciel para descubrir su posesión. – Sin embargo, en esta ocasión le daré otro uso. Veremos qué tan humano eres aún.

Ciel retrocedió, su mente siempre había tenido claro su mayor deseo pero, ahora, no estaba seguro de lo que vería. – No quiero.

Sebastián apretó la mandíbula y anduvo hasta él. – No hemos aprendido nada sobre obedecer, ¿cierto? ¡Estoy harto de esa respuesta tuya! – El moreno le tomó por un brazo y el ojiazul se dejó caer de rodillas. - ¡Irás aunque no lo quieras! – Vociferó el demonio, arrastrándolo sobre el piso. Estaba frío, Ciel podía sentirlo en sus rodillas expuestas.

-¡No! ¡No me obligues! – Se retorció, intentando liberarse en vano pues, el moreno ya le tenía frente al enorme espejo.

-¡Levanta el rostro! – Gritó, sujetando la mandíbula de Ciel y obligándole a mirar hacia el cristal. – Míralo. – Susurró al ver que una imagen comenzaba a dibujarse en el espejo. – Es una orden.

Ciel sintió el llamado del contrato, hasta ahora había mantenido los ojos cerrados pero, la fuerza dentro de él le obligó a abrirlos. De inmediato, cedió en las fuerzas y dejó de luchar. Sebastián le soltó, dejándolo arrodillado en el suelo. Las siluetas comenzaban a tomar forma.

-Papá… Mamá… - Susurró el menor, mirando como las siluetas tomaban la forma de Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive respectivamente. El espejo en verdad le conocía. Eso era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Habría cambiado cualquier cosa por un abrazo de su padre o de su madre.

Sebastián le observó con disgusto. ¿No era eso lo que esperaba que Ciel deseara ver? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía. Lo que sí llamaba su atención era la forma en que el ojiazul llamó a sus padres, no les había llamado así desde ese día en que regresó a casa y vio el pequeño cementerio familiar frente a la mansión.

No le dejaría. Estaba ahí para vengarse, no para tener compasión del menor.

Se aproximó, como si de un gato al acecho se tratara, y le tomó por la espalda, sujetando su mandíbula con una mano. – Dime amor, ¿qué sientes al verlos y saber que jamás estarás con ellos?

Los ojos de Ciel se llenaron de lágrimas, se sentía más humano que nunca antes pero, no se rebajaría a llorar para ese demonio. – Siento asco. – Masculló, luchando contra el agarre del moreno. – Asco de mí mismo por aferrarme a una vida que ya no me pertenecía. Asco de ti. – Sebastián aflojó el agarre al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Le habían herido?

-Yo diría que deberías sentir orgullo de ti mismo. Tus padres jamás habrían invocado a un demonio para salvarse. – Dijo el demonio mayor, sonriendo lascivamente y permitiendo al menor girarse para verle. – Y no cualquiera le habla así a su rey.

-¡No eres un rey! ¡Eres lo mismo que era yo! – Exclamó Ciel. – Eres lo que posees. – Musitó, como si lo dijera para él mismo. - ¿Acaso alguien ha venido a solicitar tu consejo alguna vez? ¿Tu compañía?

El moreno se mordió la lengua para no cambiar su aspecto tranquilo y seguro por uno alterado. – Ciel, esto es el inframundo, no Inglaterra. –Rió sonoramente. Aunque en su fuero interno se preguntó si era posible que él fuera completamente innecesario ahí. Respiró, intentando calmarse. - ¡Ah! Siempre sabes hacerme reír, amor mío. Sigues tan humano como antes.

Ciel le miró con resentimiento. - ¿Disfrutas burlándote de mí?

-No. Disfruto creando un infierno para ti. – El demonio se acercó más, hasta hacerlo retroceder y acorralarlo contra la pared. – Disfruto mostrándote que eres una criatura ínfima que no posee ni siquiera el menor atisbo de respeto por mi parte. – Resbaló su mano por el cuello del ojiazul. Los ojos de éste se tornaron rojizos, odiaba que le tocara en esa forma.

-Sebas… Su Majestad… déjeme ir, por favor. – Suplicó Ciel. Si quería librarse del demonio, tenía que timarlo. No hablarle con palabras rudas, tal vez, sino convencerlo.

-A mí no me engañas. – Susurró. – Llevó miles de años haciendo esto, no creas que serás el primero. He tenido muchos amantes. – Acortó el espacio entre sus rostros, separó los labios de Ciel con ayuda de su dedo pulgar y le besó rudamente.

-Mmm… - Protestó el ojiazul, luchando contra los brazos del moreno. - ¡Basta! – Le fastidiaba que lo besara pero, sobre todo, le fastidiaba saber que lo había hecho con tantos otros antes.

-Usted es mío, bocchan. – Murmuró contra sus labios, deslizando una mano entre los cabellos del ojiazul para hacer más profundo el beso. No quería admitirlo pero, el contacto era exquisito.

Ciel se perdió en la lucha. La textura de los labios del demonio era única. Debía admitirlo, era algo que deseaba probar desde hacía bastante tiempo pero, no a la fuerza. ¡No! Debía ser cuando él lo quisiera.

Sebastián fue quien rompió el beso. Se separó con una mueca de satisfacción, resbalando su mano por debajo de sus labios para limpiar la saliva del ojiazul. – Besas muy bien para ser un novato.

Sus miradas se retaron mutuamente pero, el menor emitió un suspiro. Fue casi inaudible. No obstante, el demonio mayor no perdería la oportunidad de aprovecharse de eso. Si alguna vez había querido vengarse, ahora conocía una mejor forma que atormentándolo con el recuerdo de sus padres.

"Ciel… Ciel… has firmado tu sentencia.", dijo el moreno en su fuero interno, sonriendo maliciosamente. "¿Sientes algo por mí? ¿Quieres que conquiste tu corazón demoníaco?" Esa última aseveración por poco y le hace reír.

El ojiazul se había quedado recostado en la pared, sin decir nada. - ¿Te ha gustado, amor? – Preguntó Sebastián, jugueteando con sus cabellos. – Si mal no recuerdo, jamás besaste a nadie en tu vida humana.

Ciel deseaba decirle que era porque siempre había querido besar a alguien especial pero, su vida estaba llena de bastardos e inútiles. – Sabes bien que jamás gusté de ese tipo de contacto.

-A mí me gustan mucho los besos… - Siseó, enrollando un brazo alrededor de la cintura del menor. – el sexo… la perversión… - Susurró en su oído. - ¿Sabes algo? Albus ha accedido a verte y permitirte que le ofrezcas una disculpa.

¿Disculparse? El demonio menor le devolvió una mueca de asco. – ¡No voy a disculparme con nadie! – Exclamó, alejándose de Sebastián.

-Tendrás que hacerlo. Además, - El moreno se pavoneó por la habitación. – tendrás que convencerme de hacerlo. – Ciel le miró boquiabierto. – Verás, Albus dijo que nos esperaría hoy mismo. Hasta entonces hay bastante tiempo y, no tengo ningún deseo de llevarte.

-¡Maldito demonio! – Gritó Ciel. - ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí? ¿Esperas que venga a buscarme para ordenarme quedarme frente a ti mientras me despedaza?

-Algo así. – Respondió Sebastián, meneando su cabello hacia un lado. – Claro, que si me dieras un poco de lo que me gusta, yo con gusto te llevaría.

-Prefiero morir en manos de ese demonio amigo tuyo. – Espetó.

-¿Y si no te asesinara? – El demonio mayor conocía a la perfección los temores del ojiazul. – Quizás simplemente te mantuviera como una más de sus… mascotas. – Sonrió. – Sin embargo, dejaré eso a tu elección. Yo iré a mi habitación y, si cambias de parecer, tomas un baño antes de llegar conmigo. Me gusta el olor de la piel húmeda y no me agrada la ropa, así que ve desnudo. – Y sin decir más, abandonó la habitación, dejando a un confundido demonio de ojos azules sin poder pronunciar palabra.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Una parte suya se sentía estúpida por caer en las redes de Sebastián, la otra se sentía excitada. Sucia y excitada de imaginarse en la habitación del demonio sin llevar puesto algo más que una toalla enrollada en su cintura. Si bien había saboreado cada manjar del mundo en su mesa durante su vida humana, no había disfrutado de otro tipo de placeres. Era demasiado para un niño de su edad. No obstante, diez años pasaron desde entonces, si aún fuera humano, tendría veintitrés años y seguro, desearía experimentar tantas cosas que ni la sociedad ni el mundo lógico permiten.

No era que no le doliera en el orgullo tener que ceder ante "su Majestad" pero, era eso o convertirse en el juguete de Albus.

Sebastián sintió su presencia desde adentro de la habitación. Sonrió.

-Shibani. – Llamó a la diablesa, quien unos minutos antes había sido convocada por el moreno a la habitación. – Ven aquí, delicia. - La chica arqueó una ceja sensualmente y se dirigió al lado del rey.

-Como ordene, su Majestad. – Anduvo a gatas sobre la cama, haciendo que todo el cuerpo del demonio se tensara.

-Basta. – Le tomó por la barbilla, sonriendo mientras la atraía hacia él. – Mira que me estás tentando demasiado y, te he traído acá solo para provocar a mi pequeño amante.

-Lo sé. Es solo que me encanta seducirte… Sebastián… - Susurró la última palabra, recostándose sobre él y frotando sus senos redondos sobre el pecho del moreno.

-Eres una diabla… - Jadeó el demonio, tomando a la chica entre sus brazos. – Ya se acerca. Puedo sentirlo.

Ciel llamó a la puerta en ese instante. Hubiera podido intentar girar el pomo pero, sus manos estaban demasiado resbaladizas por la humedad y, peor todavía, Sebastián pensaría que estaba desesperado.

-Pasa, Ciel. – Respondió el moreno.

El ojiazul entró y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. – Veo que estás ocupado. Será mejor que…

-Nada, nada. – Le interrumpió Sebastián. – Shibani, - Se dirigió a la chica, quien tomó su cabelló suelto y lo echó hacia atrás, esperando las instrucciones de su amo. – vete. Ahora es el turno de Ciel.

-Sí, su Majestad. – Respondió Shibani, poniéndose de pie. Estaba completamente desnuda y el menor no pudo sino sentir un deseo inexplicable de golpearla. – Buena suerte, Ciel. – Dijo al ojiazul, guiñándole un ojo. Tomó su ropa del suelo y salió de la habitación.

Ciel giró la cabeza, viéndole marcharse. – No entiendo para qué me necesitas si la tienes a ella. – Cruzó los brazos con disgusto. ¿Y disgusto por qué? ¿Tenía celos?

-Ya te lo dije. – Se levantó de la cama. No vestía el mismo traje de siempre. Ahora, su pecho estaba descubierto y su pantalón de cuero ajustado parecía fusionarse con sus botas. – Me gusta tener muchos amantes. – Se inclinó para aspirar el aroma de Ciel. – En especial cuando son tan obedientes como tú.

-Cállate y dime, ¿qué quieres de mí? – Preguntó el ojiazul con molestia.

Sebastián tomó una copa, ignorando las palabras del demonio menor. -Bebe algo conmigo, mi amor. – Ofreció la copa, alta y transparente con un líquido espumoso que se desbordaba, similar a la champaña humana.

-¡No beberé contigo! – Exclamó el menor, tirando la copa de la mano del moreno. – ¡No es una orden y no tengo por qué cumplirla!

-¿Ah no? – El moreno dejó la otra copa que había cogido para él sobre la mesa y avanzó hasta donde se encontraba el ojiazul. – Tendré que castigarte para obtenerlo, ¿no?

Al no obtener respuesta, se paseó por la habitación. Ya tenía una idea de lo que le gustaría hacer. Tomó un pañuelo y se acercó al menor. – Déjame atarlo alrededor de tu cabeza, es una orden.

El ojiazul bufó y cerró los ojos, permitiendo al moreno atar el pañuelo, cubriendo sus ojos. – Listo. – Lo tomó por los hombros y lo lanzó al suelo. - ¿Quién es tu rey mi dulce amante? – Presionó su bota contra el pecho de Ciel.

-¡Nadie! – Gritó el menor, retorciéndose y sintiéndose inútil por no poder escapar del aprisionamiento del mayor.

-¿Seguro, mi amor? – Preguntó el demonio, pisando con mayor fuerza sobre el pecho del ojiazul, provocando que éste buscara el aire que en realidad no necesitaba para respirar.

-No… - Jadeó el menor. – Tú… ¡Ah! Tú eres… mi rey. – La presión cedió. El demonio sonreía complacido.

-¿Ves que fácil es? – Se alejó un par de pasos, observando ese espectáculo suculento. – Ponte de pie.

Ciel se levantó de mala manera. – Idiota. – Murmuró.

Sebastián dejó brillar a su mirada demoníaca y arrancó la toalla del cuerpo de Ciel de un tirón, al tiempo que le propinaba una nalgada a su redondo, pequeño y sabroso trasero. El ojiazul vibró y… jadeó. El demonio mayor conocía esos jadeos, no eran de temor sino de placer. Le sostuvo contra su cuerpo y le propinó otra nalgada más.

-¡Ah! – Le había sacudido de tal manera que si no lo hubiera estado sosteniendo habría caído al suelo. - ¡Déjame, Sebastián! – Gritó Ciel, recobrando la compostura por un instante.

-Es su Majestad… - Susurró el moreno, deslizando una mano suavemente y acariciando el trasero del ojiazul. Su cuerpo, como un imán, emanando el aroma de la lujuria y tentando al menor. Sebastián sabía que ésa era su mejor arma pero, rara vez la utilizaba en uno de su especie.

Ciel, comportándose como un animalito dócil, buscó acercarse más a ese aroma que le hipnotizaba. – Tu pecho… huele… diferente. – Murmuró, separando los labios y jugueteando con ellos en el pecho de Sebastián.

Fríos, al demonio mayor le provocaron una sensación agradable. - ¿Ves? Es mucho mejor cuando te comportas.

-Mmm… - Gimió el menor. Sebastián llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Ciel y la acarició. Estaba húmeda y no era agua exactamente. El ojiazul estaba excitado de sus golpes.

-Eres patético. – Musitó el moreno, riendo. Ciel deseaba alejarse pero, ese magnetismo enfermizo le hacía restregarse contra la mano que lo acariciaba.

-Maldito… - Murmuró. Sudoroso, jadeante. – Sigue, demonio… Sigue…

Sebastián sonrió, feliz con su cometido. – No. Ya me cansé de ti. – Y se desvaneció de inmediato, haciendo que Ciel cayera sobre sus rodillas, deseando sentir más de ese demonio, humillado porque todo era un truco de Sebastián.

Jadeó y dobló sus piernas. Tendría que tomar una ducha fría para eliminar ese efecto.


	4. Púrpura

_**Respuestas a Reviews: **_

**Prysk:** Wiii.. me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y siii.. Sebas se aprovecha de Ciel.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Fernanda:** Eso pienso yo! XDD Cuántas veces Ciel no hizo que Sebastián cumpliera sus caprichos? XDD Y no, poco a poco irán apareciendo otros personajes.. ya verás.. Gracias por el review.. :DD

**DenniseM:** Lo sé! XDD Pero bueno.. es que Sebastián es un demonio jajaja.. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y abrazos para ti también.. XDD Y ya, ya leí el manga hasta el capítulo que va.. ahhh me mata lo que les está pasando.. Gracias por el review! :DD

**Whatsername-Sama: **Nooo no me acosas para nada y me encantan tus reviews.. :DD Siiii fijo Sebastián quiere estar con Ciel pero, el orgullo de ambos es grande, sobre todo ahora que Sebas se siente "en su terreno" por así decirlo jajaja.. :DD muchas gracias por seguir mis historias.. Un beso para ti también.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

**Dix Love:** Shibani! Creo que ella es un personaje que definitivamente tendrá protagonismo en esta historia porque me gusta mucho, es muy cínica y hermosa.. :DD Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y, pues la historia gira algo lento en torno a ellos porque luego cambiará un poco.. :DD Gracias por el review..

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

-¡Sáquenlo! – Mandó Sebastián a sus guardias, haciendo que los demonios entraran al baño y tomaran al menor por los cabellos. – El prisionero tiene que hacer una diligencia conmigo así que lo quiero vestido.

-¡Eres un maldito, Sebastián! – Gritó Ciel. Los demonios le miraban con deseo mientras un brillo lujurioso apareció en los ojos del moreno al verle así nuevamente, desnudo y vulnerable. - ¡Yo puedo hacerlo por mí mismo!

-Lo sé, amor mío, pero necesito que sea rápido. Además, después de tu patética actuación como amante, debo decir que ya me da exactamente igual si alguno de mis guardias aprovecha a desquitar sus impulsos contigo. – Acarició su mejilla. – Al fin del caso, solo les permito tener sexo una vez al mes. – Sonrió. –De otra forma, su energía se agotaría demasiado pronto.

Ciel tragó en seco y Sebastián se echó a reír. Claro que aquello era una dulce mentira de parte del moreno pero, amaba ver el rostro descompuesto del demonio menor. Los demonios arrastraron al menor hasta su habitación. El moreno se inclinó, recogiendo la toalla que Ciel había dejado en el suelo antes de entrar al baño.

Su aroma estaba impregnado en la prenda y el demonio se regodeaba en él. Sebastián no pudo evitar un ligero jadeo al experimentar esa cercanía nuevamente. El ojiazul no había perdido el "encanto" que poseían los humanos. Al menos no para él pues, aún podía percibir su alma a través de esa coraza demoníaca que ahora la envolvía.

Cerró los ojos. No era que no sintiera nada, era que se negaba a aceptarlo. Muchas veces durante sus años de servicio al menor, experimentó deseos que no se consentía a sí mismo.

Ciel tenía una manía, que solo pocos conocían. Siempre que alguien entraba en su oficina, giraba la silla para darle la espalda a la puerta. Nunca supo el motivo exacto pero, bien creía que se debía a que sentía miedo de quien entraría, o de su propia vista, engañándose y creyendo por un momento que era alguien más. Entonces, él, como todo buen mayordomo, llamaba a la puerta y cuando Ciel le indicaba, entraba con la carretilla del té, servía una taza, colocaba un pastelillo en el escritorio y tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Tenía la oportunidad de aspirar por un instante el aroma del cuello del ojiazul.

Suave, dulce, con un dejo del aroma del té y el chocolate que tanto le gustaban. – Joven amo, - Susurró, reviviendo ese momento mientras sujetaba la toalla entre sus manos y continuaba con los ojos cerrados. - ¿le gustaría almorzar en el jardín? – Esa siempre era su excusa perfecta para permanecer unos segundos más en esa posición.

Aspiró una vez más el aroma de la prenda y luego la lanzó al suelo. Miró hacia su entrepierna. Ciel había causado una emoción a su cuerpo y, eso no le agradaba demasiado. ¿Qué dirían de él si le vieran así? Poco le importaba. Después de todo, podía hacer lo que se le antojara con quienes se atrevieran a criticarle.

"Mira lo que me provocas, amor mío." Susurró para sí mismo, deslizando una mano en medio de sus piernas, deseando complacerse más que nada. Sin embargo, se detuvo. Jamás en su existencia había necesitado satisfacerse a sí mismo y ésta no sería la primera vez. Se puso de pie, intentando controlar ese deseo dentro de su persona. No era propio de él, aunque tampoco era del todo desagradable.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ciel se encontraba vestido y sentado en una butaca en la sala. "Todas las estupideces que dijo Sebastián sobre sus guardias eran mentira." Pensaba. Y, no porque él deseara que fueran verdad sino, porque el moreno nunca antes le había mentido.

Repasó una vez más los acontecimientos en la habitación de su Majestad. ¿Qué era lo que realmente le había provocado su presencia? No había sido solo el efecto de la lujuria que emanaba de su ser sino, de él mismo. Si lo consideraba detenidamente, hubiera deseado saber lo que se sentía en la piel cuando el demonio la besaba, tal como lo hacía con esa diablesa.

-Veo que estás aquí.

El ojiazul se giró. Era justamente ella, Shibani, la amante de Sebastián. Bueno, "una de las" si era verdad lo que él decía. – Sí, en caso que su Majestad me busque, puedes decirle que estoy aquí. – Murmuró, girándose hasta quedar en su posición inicial. Dándole la espalda a la chica.

-Mal por ti. Seguro eres el peor amante que su Majestad ha tenido. – Sonrió, sujetando con una mano la cola de pana de su vestido largo mientras caminaba alrededor de la sala. – Solo estuvo contigo media hora. – Levantó un hombro y recostó su mejilla levemente en él, mirando con burla al menor. – Conmigo puede pasar hasta cuatro horas. Ah. Me toma a su antojo y, ¿qué puede pedir una esclava simple como yo si su cuerpo es exquisito?

Ciel asintió, aparentando frialdad pero, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No pudo evitar imaginar lo que se sentiría estar bajo el cuerpo de Sebastián, percibir su aroma y su piel marmórea contra la suya. Jadeante.

Shibani continuó hablando pero, la mente del demonio menor se hallaba en algo distinto y muy lejano a esos días. Recordaba cuando Sebastián era su mayordomo y él, gustaba de ordenarle tareas complicadas en períodos cortos de tiempo.

La diablesa pareció comprender que su compañía no era requerida en cuanto notó al menor completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. Entonces, torció el rostro y se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Ciel completamente solo. Solo y pensando en cosas que no debería.

"Sebastián."

"¿Me llamó, bocchan?" Había preguntado el moreno, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Arrogante, bostezó quitándole importancia al demonio. "Estoy aburrido. Voy a ponerte a prueba para entretenerme un poco." Sebastián le miró atento. Ciel ahogó una risa. "Quiero que cocines para mí un postre, cuyo ingrediente principal sean las fresas y que no sea ni blando ni firme." Entrecerró los ojos. "Tienes cinco minutos."

El mayordomo le devolvió una sonrisa ladeada. "Sí, mi señor."

Y se marchó. Siempre con su andar elegante y esa expresión que nunca se descomponía. Era claro, que Sebastián no arruinaría su figura por causa de una orden del ojiazul pero, en el fondo, Ciel sabía que una vez llegara a la cocina, toda esa compostura se iría al diablo.

Regresó en menos de lo dicho con una charola en la mano y un platillo en ella. "Flan de fresa." Dijo el mayordomo, presentando su platillo. "Tal como mi amo ha ordenado. No es completamente blando pero, tampoco es firme."

"Sírvelo." Había ordenado él. Sebastián se inclinó y, él pudo percibir ese olor. El moreno no transpiraba pero, su cuerpo si adquiría una temperatura mayor cuando hacía un esfuerzo, despidiendo una fragancia que iba de las notas maderosas a las frutales. Ciel pasó saliva. ¿Qué le sucedía? No lo sabía pero, repentinamente hubiera querido embarrar el flan sobre el cuerpo del demonio y comerlo.

Ahora que tanto tiempo había pasado de entonces, se daba cuenta que aún tenía ganas de hacer eso.

-Pensé que tardarías más. – La voz del demonio le interrumpió. – Tampoco mis guardias tuvieron mucha diversión contigo, ¿no? – Sonrió.

-Quizás los guardias son mejores que su Majestad. – Respondió el menor, poniéndose de pie.

Sebastián se acercó y le empujó de vuelta a la butaca sin mayor esfuerzo. Ciel cayó como si se tratara de un costal de papas. – No deberías retarme, Ciel. – Le tomó por la barbilla. – Te ordeno que te pongas de pie, ahora.

El ojiazul se puso de pie de mala gana, sintiendo como su córnea derecha dolía con tan solo pensar en desobedecer al demonio mayor. - ¿Tanto lo disfrutas, Sebastián? – Preguntó, mirándole fijamente.

-Mucho. – El moreno se inclinó y tomó el rostro de Ciel entre sus manos. – Ahora, eres un demonio igual a mí. – Y lo besó profundamente. El ojiazul intentó forcejear contra su agarre pero, el sabor de los labios del mayor era único. Era como si lo que quedaba de su alma chispeara solo cuando se veía estimulada por ese estúpido demonio.

-¡Déjame! – Masculló, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sebastián retrocedió. El ojiazul era mucho más fuerte de lo que fue en su vida humana. Y eso lo provocaba. Tanto, que en ese momento le hubiera lanzado al suelo y lo habría tomado ahí mismo. No. Eso era debilidad. – Vamos. Debemos ir con Albus. – Musitó, girándose en sus talones y avanzando hacia la puerta.

Ciel le miró contrariado. Esperaba que el moreno le forzara a besarlo nuevamente pero, no. Simplemente se iba.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando se supo frente a la mansión de Albus se sintió mucho más seguro que en el carruaje del moreno. Por mucho que fuera demonio, viajar en un carruaje tirado por caballos y sin un cochero al frente aún le provocaba algo de miedo.

Sebastián, por su parte, no había podido dejar de pensar en el ojiazul durante todo el trayecto y eso le fastidiaba más que nada. "¿Por qué sigo deseándolo?" Era una frustración que yacía en el fondo de su ser. Ciel era su fruta prohibida. Lo que jamás podría tener. Empuñó una mano sin querer. Por mucho que fuera el rey del inframundo y probase miles de almas, nunca podría saborear la de Ciel.

-¿Qué te sucede, Sebastián? – Preguntó el ojiazul, observando al demonio mayor.

-Nada. – Masculló. – Apresúrate a bajar, amor mío. – Sonrió. – Albus nos espera.

Los sirvientes del ministro dejaron paso libre al moreno y a su pequeño acompañante, guiándoles a través de pasillos que parecían interminables pero, cuyas decoraciones no eran ni la mitad de impresionantes de las que habían en el palacio de Sebastián. Ciel las miraba atento, prestando la mayor atención que podía. Finalmente, llegaron a una sala. Los muebles en ella eran de una calidad exuberante. El ojiazul no podía evitar recordar el tiempo en que él poseía algo incluso mejor que eso. Ahora, no tenía nada. Ni siquiera lo que llevaba puesto era suyo.

Sebastián rodeó su cintura con un brazo y le aproximó hacia él. – He dicho a Albus que tú eres mi único amante y que es por ello que no voy a ejecutarte. – Ciel suspiró y recostó su rostro contra el cuerpo del moreno por unos instantes. Luego, recordó que él no debía comportarse así y volvió a erguirse, mostrándose levemente renuente al abrazo. – Quieto. Te lo ordeno.

Ciel bufó y volvió a recostar su rostro. El demonio, aprovechando la situación, dejó caer la mano y apretó uno de sus glúteos. El ojiazul gimió pero, no dijo nada. Sebastián buscó el cuello del ojiazul con su nariz y lo mordió suavemente, aprisionándolo contra el brazo del sofá en el que se hallaban.

-Vaya, vaya. – Albus apareció, sonriendo y vistiendo exactamente igual que la primera vez que Ciel le vio. – Su Majestad parece… entretenido.

-No puedo negarlo. – El moreno sonrió, extendiendo una mano al ministro. Éste se inclinó y la besó. – Aunque no he venido aquí para hacer gala de mi gozo sino, para que mi pequeño amante tenga la oportunidad de disculparse debidamente.

-Entiendo. – Albus miró a Ciel con recelo. El ojiazul se puso de pie y miró hacia abajo. Nunca antes se había disculpado y mucho menos con un asqueroso demonio.

-Lamento haber robado esa alma, señor Albus. Pero, estaba terriblemente hambriento y no medí la consecuencia de mis actos.

El ministro asintió. – Ya veo. – Luego miró a Sebastián, quien le alzó una ceja. – Lo que has hecho merece un castigo pero, no será por mi parte. Acepto tus disculpas y, dejaré todo este asunto en manos de su Majestad.

Ciel pasó saliva. Se sentía tan fastidiado como jodido. – Gracias.

-Ahora sal de aquí. – Ordenó Sebastián. – Albus y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir.

-Como ordene, su Majestad. – Masculló el menor.

El demonio mayor sonrió. – Excelente. Ya estás aprendiendo.

El ojiazul se encaminó a la puerta. La cerró tras de sí pero, permaneció cerca para escuchar lo que sucedía del otro lado.

Sebastián arqueó una ceja. No había escuchado los pasos de Ciel pero, parecía haberse alejado. – Así que Albus, ¿no?

-Sabes bien que no puedo permitirme el que Claude descubra fácilmente que se trata de mí. – Musitó el ministro, mientras su figura decrecía unos cuantos centímetros, su cabello tornándose rubio y sus ojos cambiando de un color violeta a uno azul cielo.

-Lo sé… Conde Trancy. – Enunció el demonio con burla. – Ciel tampoco ha de saber que eres tú.

Ciel observaba desde afuera, a través de la cerradura de la puerta y casi se le escapa un gemido cuando vio al rubio y casi tuvo que darse una bofetada para salir del asombro.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Alois con curiosidad. – ¿Es qué ahora le tienes miedo a Phantomhive? – Rió. – Su Majestad, le perderé el respeto sino es capaz de mantenerse firme frente a ese mocoso.

Sebastián sonrió y se puso de pie. – No olvides gracias a quién estás aquí.

-Por supuesto que no. – Alois bajó la vista ante la imponente figura del demonio mayor. – Aunque, ¿quién diría que me ibas a ser tan útil?

-Me alegro. Debo aceptar que en un primer momento ni siquiera yo reconocí a Ciel. – El rubio rió. – Lo mantienes como si fuera un perro.

Sebastián se giró. – Es que a veces le odio tanto. – Apretó la mandíbula. – Representa todo lo que nunca podré tener.

-No solo eso. También representa el peligro de perder tu posición como rey. – Espetó el rubio. El demonio le enfrentó con la mirada. - ¿Qué has dicho?

-Eso, Sebastián. Los demonios líderes comienzan a exigir que busques una compañera. – Alois peinó su cabello con los dedos. Ya no era como cuando Claude era su mayordomo, ahora se conformaba con poder alimentarse, la mansión y los pocos sirvientes que su Majestad le había dado. – Les preocupa que hayas elegido un hombre y no una mujer porque dicen que en esa forma no habrá un heredero al trono.

El moreno se echó a reír. - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esta porquería se ha convertido en una sucursal del mundo humano? He reinado durante los últimos mil años y no pienso perder mi posición ni tampoco morir.

-Es tu problema. No pienso entrometerme más. Solo asegúrate de que joder con Phantomhive no sea tu final. – Alois se encogió de hombros. – Francamente, no entiendo cómo puedes preferirle por encima de Shibani.

-Venganza. – Musitó el rey. – Me juré a mí mismo hacer sufrir a Ciel hasta que ruegue porque le deje volver a la tierra, aunque sea a morir de hambre porque ni siquiera cazar un alma puede. Le cobraré a ese mocoso cada una de sus…

-¿Está seguro, su Majestad? – El rubio se detuvo justo detrás del moreno. – No sea que al final resulte que simplemente tienes ganas de follarlo.

-Me confundes. – Sebastián sonrió. – Mi cuerpo disfruta más no tiene la iniciativa de buscar por esos placeres humanos.

La conversación se detuvo ahí y, Ciel decidió que era mejor retroceder antes que ser visto por Sebastián. Fingió, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, sentado en el suelo y observando el falso cielo que se cernía por sobre todo el inframundo. Ése cielo gris que jamás aclaraba.

-Levántate. – Ciel ignoró esa orden de Sebastián y el moreno le levantó bruscamente por el brazo. – ¡Te he dicho que te pongas de pie! – Estaba más ofuscado que antes porque las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control.

-Su Majestad, recuerde que la prudencia es necesaria. – Espetó Alois, transformado en Albus nuevamente. –Además, su pequeño amante es muy deseable. Si usted no lo cuida, quizás yo lo tome. – Sonrió.

-Lo sé, Albus. Y pronto me desharé de él. Te lo venderé a buen precio.

-¡Maldito! – Exclamó Ciel, luchando contra el agarre del moreno. - ¿Vas a venderme como a una mercancía?

-Mmm… No. Te venderé como el esclavo que eres. – Aclaró Sebastián, tomándole con más fuerza por el brazo y llevándolo con él hasta la salida.

Ciel se retorció mientras le llevaba hasta la salida. - ¿Por qué me haces esto, Sebastián?

El moreno le aventó dentro del carruaje y sonrió maliciosamente. – Porque puedo, Ciel. – Abordó el transporte también. Los caballos al sentir su presencia comenzaron a andar a todo galope.

El ojiazul sabía que no conseguiría que el moreno no le vendiera a Alois sino hacia algo verdaderamente radical. No era que quisiera quedarse con ese demonio con complejo de rey pero, seguro era mucho mejor que ser el esclavo de Alois Trancy.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes y luego, Ciel decidió romper con ese hielo. – ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de quedarme contigo? – Preguntó, deslizando su cuerpo en el asiento hasta quedar al lado del mayor.

-Tal vez. – Sebastián mantuvo la vista al frente, ignorando los vagos intentos de Ciel de llamar su atención.

-¿En verdad? – No podía permitirse el equivocarse. Si iba a fingir para el moreno, debía hacerlo a la perfección. – Yo he estado pensando que podría tomar una mejor actitud para contigo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuál? – Preguntó Sebastián, girando el rostro para ver al menor.

-Yo podría hacer las cosas que a ti te gustan. – Ciel se apoyó en una de sus rodillas y besó la oreja del demonio mayor. Su experiencia haciendo eso era nula pero, en sus diez años como demonio había visto suficientes personas besándose en esa forma.

El moreno cerró los ojos. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia la cintura de Ciel mecánicamente. Solo se permitiría unos segundos de cercanía con el menor y luego le haría volver a su asiento. Sí. – Te daré la oportunidad de hacerlas.

Los labios trémulos de Ciel resbalaron hasta su cuello y Sebastián no pudo contenerse más, movió su rostro y los belfos suaves del menor llegaron a los suyos. Entrometió su lengua en medio de los dientes del demonio de ojos azules y éste no se opuso. No podía, sino Sebastián le vendería y esa seguía siendo su mayor preocupación. Aunque, ¿no estaría igual de mal con su Majestad que con el rubio?

Sin embargo, no continuó haciéndose preguntas y por el contrario, profundizó el beso. Uniendo su lengua con la del moreno y colocando una de sus rodillas en medio de las piernas de éste.

No hubo más palabras. Ciel llevó una mano a la entrepierna de su Majestad y la acarició.

-Más fuerte. – Ordenó Sebastián. El ojiazul le concedió un apretón. Se sintió sucio pero, el gemido que lanzó el moreno ante su acción le encendió. Volvió a acariciar toda la extensión y apretó una vez más. – Mire lo que ha hecho conmigo, bocchan… - Murmuró el moreno. – Ahora no podré detenerme.

Ciel asintió. No quería hablar porque una parte suya despreciaba demasiado a Sebastián y podía equivocarse al decir algo. El demonio ordenó a los caballos detenerse y le recostó en el asiento del vehículo. – Te lo has buscado, Ciel…

Arrancó los pantalones del ojiazul y éste no pudo evitar un gemido cuando la mano del mayor le acarició en una forma que no conocía. Sus manos poseían un calor único y movía los dedos con una agilidad que no podía ser humana. – Alguien podría vernos. – Comentó el menor.

-¿Quién? – Sebastián le permitió enderezarse lo suficiente para ver que afuera no había más que bosque. Un bosque cuyos árboles parecían estar todos en la época de otoño, mas ninguno perdía ni una sola hoja. - ¿Has visto? No hay nadie que pueda socorrerte.

El demonio sonrió lascivamente y le empujó hacia el asiento nuevamente. Ciel desabotonó su chaqueta y su camisa, acariciando su pecho. Cada movimiento bien pensado y planeado. Lo único que no sabía, era lo mucho que habría de gustarle la textura de ese cuerpo.

Su aroma. – Mmm… - Arqueó la espalda, el demonio se había introducido en él de una sola estocada pero, su cuerpo no sintió dolor. Tal vez porque era su Majestad quien lo hacía. Le gustaba creer esa versión porque, en la otra, él estaba deseoso de ser penetrado por el moreno.

-Bocchan… - Jadeó Sebastián. Ciel le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, mordiendo su labio inferior, intentando controlar esa sensación de placer que le estaba nublando la razón. – Dime, Sebastián.

-Lo odio. – Gruñó el demonio, embistiendo con más fuerza, buscando el punto dulce del ojiazul. – Cada vez que le tengo cerca… Ah… Recuerdo que jamás podré saborear su alma.

-Y yo recuerdo que por tu causa… terminé siendo inmortal… - Movió las caderas, acompasando los impulsos del otro. – Yo… que de todos los mortales… era quizás el único que deseaba morir. - ¡Ah!

Sebastián enterró el rostro contra el cuello del menor, embistiendo con más fuerza. Si hubiese sido humano, Ciel habría sangrado por la fuerza con la que era poseído. El demonio mayor ya no se medía y el ojiazul gimió de dolor en medio de la corriente de placer. – Ve más despacio, por favor.

-Ya no eres mortal. No tengo por qué ser amable contigo. – Bufó por lo bajo.

-Lo sé… – Musitó, llevando una mano a su entrepierna para darse algo de consuelo. Además, de un distractor para su dolor. – Su Majestad.

Sebastián observó la escena y tomó las manos del menor con una de las suyas y las llevó hacia arriba de su cabeza. – Eres mío. Yo decido cuando tienes placer y cuando no. – Susurró, disfrutando de la erección del ojiazul que rozaba contra su vientre.

Sin embargo, la velocidad en las embestidas fue ligeramente moderada y el cuerpo de Ciel volvió a disfrutarlo. Él también. Porque entonces la entrada del demonio menor se estrechó contra él, aprisionándolo y haciéndole venirse dentro del ojiazul. Algo que nunca hubiera querido. Ciel encorvó los dedos y alcanzó el orgasmo, gimiendo de placer. Algo, que tampoco quería hacer.

Ambos concluyeron y se separaron porque ninguno quería enfrentar la verdad de lo que acababa de suceder. Se habían entregado uno al otro por placer y no por venganza como querían creer.


	5. Dorado

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**Prysk:** Espero que hoy no sea diferente y leas este capítulo.. :DD Que quedó algo cortito pero, ya nos reponemos en el siguiente que es la ventana a la segunda parte.. ;) Gracias por el review! :DD Me alegro que te esté gustando la historia.

**Plop:** Nooooo.. pobre de ti, te entiendo porque yo vivo medio zombie todo el tiempo.. XDD Y yo sé, ni ellos se creen que están haciendo las cosas por odio pero, vale, dejémoslos que se den cuenta porque seguro se tendrán que dar cuenta de lo que perderían si estuvieran separados.. XDD *puff* espero que hayas ganado tus evaluaciones.. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Fernanda:** Sí! Ya verás como fue que llegó Alois ahí.. XDD Y pues, pronto tendremos otras escenas de "amor" entre este par que no quieren aceptar lo que sienten.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

**Lau:** Aquí está ya la continuación! :DD Besos para ti también y muchas gracias por seguir este fic.. :DD Espero que te siga gustando y gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Arrastró el carrito de té por un largo pasillo. Shibani le había dicho que su Majestad quería una taza de té y la mucama se apresuró para cumplir con la orden. Marjorie era su nombre y había estado al servicio de Sebastián desde que podía recordarlo. Sin embargo, como toda buena mucama real, sabía que no siempre se atiende al mismo rey.

Arregló su cabello rubio hacia un lado para poder servir sin problemas el té a su Majestad. Hizo una reverencia. – Espero sea de su agrado. Ha sido condimentado con esencia de almas exquisitas. – Subió la grada que separaba el trono del suelo y entregó la taza al moreno. - ¿Desea algo más?

-No. De momento estoy bien, Marjorie. – El moreno sonrió y dio un sorbo al té. Suspiró. ¡Cuánto le recordaba al menor! ¡Cuánto le recordaba a ese instante en que se sintió uno con el ojiazul! – Mi Ciel… - Musitó, mordiendo su labio inferior. Tenía ganas de ir a buscarle y decirle que se quedara con él para siempre porque a su lado se había sentido mejor que nunca antes. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no lo hiciera todavía, que dejase sufrir a Ciel un poco más. Claro que, no era como si fuera a decirle que lo amaba. Porque él no amaba a nadie.

Un par de ojos azul cobalto le observaban desde atrás de una columna. El aroma del té le había llamado pero, sobre todo el deseo de volver a ver a Sebastián. Comenzaba a creer que se estaba volviendo loco por causa de ese deseo. No era normal en él sentir deseos de estar con alguien.

El moreno se quedó perdido mirando el té moverse suavemente dentro de l a taza luego de beber otro sorbo. No le encontraba mayor gracia a esa agua color café pero, su aroma le estaba haciendo fantasear con el ojiazul y, eso sí que era bueno.

-No lo estás bebiendo como se debe. – Espetó el menor, caminando con pasos largos hasta donde se encontraba el rey.

-¿Ah no? – Sebastián le miró expectante. - ¿Podrías mostrarme entonces cómo se hace?

Ciel le miró fijamente, sin hacer ninguna reverencia. – Dame la taza. – Tomó el recipiente entre sus manos. – Debes aspirar su fragancia primero. – Hizo lo dicho. – Luego bebes un poco y le permites a tu paladar percibir el amargo que desprende la bebida por sí sola. – Cerró los ojos. – Solo entonces verás lo delicioso que es.

Sebastián sonrió, disfrutando de ver cómo el menor gozaba la bebida. – Podría pedir una taza para ti si lo deseas. – Interrumpió el moreno. Ciel abrió los ojos y le miró. El mayor se perdió en ese color azul que engañaba a sus sentidos y le apuñalaba algo en el interior.

-No. Nada bueno ha de venir de ti. – Musitó el ojiazul. – Has sido cruel conmigo desde que me has visto aquí. No lo entiendo. – Le regaló una mueca de disgusto. – Sé que no fui bueno contigo en muchas ocasiones pero, ¿qué los demonios no tienen sentimientos?

-No los tenemos. – Respondió Sebastián fríamente.

-Si es así, ¿por qué tu deseo de venganza? – El moreno se quedó perplejo. – ¡Responde, Sebastián! ¿Por qué? Si no puedes tener sentimientos, ¿por qué experimentas ira y rencor? ¿Rabia? ¡Esos son sentimientos también!

-Amor mío… - El demonio mayor estaba a punto de rebatir ese argumento.

-¿Por qué me llamas así? – Ciel enfrentó la mirada de su Majestad. – Podrías llamarme como a cualquiera de tus prostitutas… ¡Ah, perdona! Como a cualquiera de tus amantes.

El moreno se encogió de hombros. – Lo hago por diversión. – Se jactó, aunque en realidad no sabía explicarlo. Era algo que había comenzado a hacer por el simple hecho de saber que podía hacerlo. ¿Sería que antes lo había deseado?

-Mentira, Sebastián. – El demonio menor se acercó, entregando la taza en las manos de Sebastián. – Todo lo que dices ahora es mentira. – Suspiró. – Sin embargo, yo si tengo algo de verdad qué decirte.

-Habla.

-Se suponía que sería amable contigo solo para que no me vendieras a Albus. – Omitió la parte de saber acerca de la existencia de Alois, era mejor no decirlo todo. – No obstante, debo admitir que disfruté… - Sus mejillas ardieron y se sonrojaron ligeramente. – lo que hicimos.

El moreno tragó en seco. – Yo también lo he disfrutado. Eres una criatura muy apasionada.

-Me alegro. Aunque espero que me vendas lo más pronto posible. – Se giró. Lo que iba a decir le dolería a sí mismo. – Sería mejor para mí. – Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del salón del trono.

_**You should be the one I'll always love…  
(Tú deberías ser al único al que siempre amara…)**_

-Espera. – Masculló el moreno.

_**I'll be there as soon as I can…  
(Estaré en eso tan pronto como pueda…)**_

-Dígame, su Majestad. – Respondió dando media vuelta.

_**But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had…  
(Pero estoy ocupado, reparando las piezas rotas de la vida que tuve…)**_

-No lo quiero beber así. – Se puso de pie y dejó la taza caer al suelo. El tiempo que tardó ésta en chocar contra el piso de mármol y hacerse añicos, fue el que Sebastián se demoró para estar frente a Ciel y tomar su rostro con ambas manos, besándole profundamente.

_**Before you…**_  
_**(Antes de ti…)**_

Ciel cerró los ojos y se entregó por completo al beso sin pensarlo dos veces. Fuera lo que fuera, no lo dejaría pasar como había hecho siempre en su vida humana. Los labios del moreno sabían tan bien, tan prohibidos. Algo le decía que la mucama que trajo el té le estaba mirando, que Shibani también lo hacía pero, no le importaba.

Además, el moreno no le besaba como si él fuera un niño y eso le atraía aún más. – Sebastián…

El moreno no le dejó continuar hablando. Solamente susurró contra sus labios. – No estoy mintiendo. Te juro que en esto, no estoy mintiendo.

Ciel esbozó una media sonrisa. – Aún no acabo de creerte pero, lo intentaré, Sebastián.

El moreno acarició suavemente su mejilla. – Shh… - Mordió su oreja y jugueteó en ella con su lengua. – No te voy a dejar ir nunca. Con nadie.

El ojiazul retrocedió ligeramente para verle, sus ojos estaban encendidos en un color carmín oscuro. – No sé lo que siento por ti. – Murmuró. – Quizás si aún fuera humano.

-Si fueras humano, no creo que alguna vez te hubieras comportado así. – Sebastián miró fijamente los ojos del menor, dejando que el color centellante de los suyos aflorara.

Marjorie sonrió, estrujando el plumero que sostenía y, viéndolos desde la ventanita de la sala que daba al salón. Se restregó contra el hombre que le abrazaba por la espalda. Ambos escondidos detrás de una cortina.

-¿Ves? – Susurró el demonio, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella. – Te dije que tarde o temprano caerían. Una vez probemos que el Cuervo tiene algún tipo de sentimiento por ese mocoso demoníaco, el Consejo no querrá volver a saber nada acerca de él.

-No le llames "el Cuervo". – Protestó ella. – Se llama Sebastián ahora.

El hombre buscó su rostro por un costado, intentando cerciorarse que la joven no estaba bromeando. - ¿No me digas que tú también has caído en las redes de ese demonio?

-Acéptalo. – Ella se giró y le encaró. – Sebastián siempre será mejor que tú. – El demonio le miró con ira. – Solo llegarás a rey porque acabarás con él, con su reputación o con lo que maldita-sea –te-dé-la-gana.

Le hubiera golpeado pero, el ruido habría provocado que el moreno supiera que le estaban espiando. – Calla… ¡estúpida zorra! Eres mucho peor que Shibani.

-Por lo menos no vivo alucinando con el fantasma de un niño rubio. – Le provocó ella, acariciando el mentón de él con su plumero. – Garrett, o debería decir…

-¡No te atrevas! – Exclamó en voz baja, aprisionando una de sus manos entre la suya con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a quebrarse. – No creo que te interese quedar mal con tu nuevo rey y, la sentencia del Cuervo está escrita. – Sus ojos dorados brillaron a través de los cristales de sus lentes.

La mucama le miró con reserva. – No. No diré nada. – Masculló.- ¿Qué harás con Sebastián cuando le tengas?

-Voy a enviarle a un lugar del que nunca podrá salir. – Sonrió lascivamente, liberando a la chica de su agarre y dedicándose a prestarle atención a su objetivo, únicamente.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Alois no había salido ese día de su mansión. No tenía deseos de transformarse en Albus y mucho menos de atender asuntos de demonios. Cuidar de esos demonios sucios y pobres que habitaban las calles del inframundo no le causaba demasiado placer. No obstante, estaba más que obligado por causa de los favores que debía a Sebastián.

El moreno le había rescatado de quedarse atrapado en el mundo humano por toda la eternidad. Lo convirtió en demonio sin pedirle a cambio nada más que el favor de convertirse en uno de sus ministros y, de preferencia, ser quien los dirigiera. Alois aceptó naturalmente, sobre todo porque eso significaba la posibilidad de buscar a Claude.

Varias veces el moreno mandatario se había burlado de esos sentimientos que ni siquiera la conversión de humano a demonio pudo borrar.

"Perdóname." Decía el rubio, intentando parecer despreocupado acerca del asunto. "Como sabrás, me quedé con las ganas de acostarme con él"

"Sí, claro." Sebastián no parecía creerle del todo. "No vayas a salirme con que eres el único demonio capaz de sentir amor."

"No. Nunca." Pero en el fondo, Alois se sentía desgraciado de saber que ni siquiera el cambio que sufrió su ser completo fue suficiente para borrarle la imagen de Claude de la mente.

"¡Estúpido demonio!"

Y no podía olvidarle. Día con día, el rubio luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por dejar atrás ese sentimiento que simplemente no debía existir. Además, Sebastián le había advertido que jamás debía revelar eso a nadie.

En fin, sentado en su sofá favorito y bebiendo un poco de vino estaba. Sin entrometerse con nadie más. Ya lo había dicho, ese día no quería ver a nadie.

-Amo Albus, - Llamó uno de sus sirvientes a la puerta de la sala en donde se encontraba. – el señor Andrei ha venido a verle. También los señores Damián, Dimitri y Leonardo.

Alois bufó. Todos los mencionados formaban parte del Consejo del Primer Orden, ministros de Sebastián pero, a la vez, quienes más duramente juzgaban cada una de sus decisiones y ¿por qué no? Los únicos con el poder de retirarle de su cargo como rey del inframundo. Pero, ¿qué querían ese montón de demonios con él? – Puedes recibirlos en el comedor y ofrecerles un aperitivo. Indícales que yo estaré con ellos en un momento.

Alois fue a su habitación, tomó la forma de Albus y se vistió con su acostumbrada sotana negra. Se miró al espejo por un momento. Nadie jamás creería que él era solo un niño de catorce años cuando eligió esa existencia, incluso sus sirvientes creían que ésa era su verdadera forma. Alisó unos cuantos pliegues en sus vestiduras y luego fue al comedor.

-Veo que hemos amanecido con deseos de tener una junta. – Espetó Albus sonriente, tomando su acostumbrado puesto a la cabeza de la mesa. – Díganme, ¿para qué soy bueno?

-Albus… - Fue Dimitri quien comenzó, sin saber exactamente cómo exponer el asunto. – hemos recibido una carta en la que se nos participa de la relación de su Majestad con un demonio de rango menor.

-Y de sexo masculino. – Arqueó una ceja Leonardo, quien, a juzgar por su comportamiento era el más conservador en lo que las reglas reales enmarcaban. – Su Majestad puede tener amantes pero, es importante que seleccione una fémina para compañera.

-Señores, señores. – Albus les intentó tranquilizar. – Todos debemos mantener la calma. Su Majestad siempre ha gustado de experimentar cosas diferentes. Ya vieron ustedes que incluso fue él mismo a servir a la tierra a un humano.

-Y ése es exactamente el problema. – Remarcó Damián. – El demonio de menor rango con el que está sosteniendo una relación es el mismo humano al que alguna vez sirvió.

Albus miró a todos sorprendido.

-Perdona, Albus. – Dijo Andrei. – Pero la actitud de nuestro rey no es la mejor. Todo pareciera apuntar a que su Majestad experimenta algún tipo de… sentimiento por ese chico.

-¡No! – Interrumpió el ministro. – Sebastián jamás…

-¿Sebastián? – Inquirió Leonardo, girándose hacia Albus. - ¿Es que acaso ahora tiene un nombre? ¿Es acaso el nombre que le dio ese niño?

-En lo absoluto. – Negó con la cabeza. – Es simplemente un nombre que ha querido tomar.

-Está decidido. – Espetó Andrei. – Elegiremos un nuevo rey. El Cuervo no es más un demonio digno de ser llamado "Majestad".

-Pero… él ha estado en el cargo desde hace miles de años. – Protestó Albus. – Además, como Presidente del Consejo puedo refutar su moción.

-Puedes refutarla todo lo que quieras. – Bufó Damián. – Pero somos mayoría así que nuestros votos cuentas en tu contra. "Sebastián" o cómo quieras llamarle, está acabado.

-¡Magnífico! – El ministro se puso de pie. – Vamos a suponer que ustedes han ganado esta batalla, ¿a quién le darán el cargo?

-A Garrett. – Dijo Dimitri secamente. – Es el más apropiado para el puesto.

-¿Quién es Garrett?

-Lo conocerás en su momento. – Señaló Andrei. – No existe nadie mejor que él para gobernar. Él sí merece un cargo real.

Albus bufó y llevó una mano a su sien. – Yo sabía que Ciel iba a ser tu desgracia, Sebastián. – Musitó para sí en un hilo de voz. – De acuerdo. Si ustedes ya han considerado todo, tengan mi apoyo. – No tenía otra opción. Miró hacia abajo, sabía lo que conllevaría la pérdida para Sebastián.

-¿Si sabes que él irá a la prisión del abismo? – Preguntó Leonardo, sonriendo lascivamente.

-Lo sé. – Masculló Albus. – Ahora concentrémonos en ese nuevo rey del que hablan. – E interiormente sintió pena de lo que aguardaba a Sebastián.


	6. Ámbar

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**Lau: **Lamento haberme tardado un poco más esta vez.. u_u Y sí, jajajaja.. Sebastián está ahí enamorado de Ciel por más que lo quiera negar.. XDD Gracias por el review.. y espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.. :DD

**Prysk:** Así es.. DD: Sebastián y su "romance" no están siendo muy bien recibidos.. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo.. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Fernanda:** A mí también me gusta Alois, suspirando eternamente por su Claude.. XDD Y ya verás lo que le sucede a Sebastián en este capítulo.. :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Dix Love: (4)**Cuando escribí a Shibani creo que estaba en mis momentos de cinismo jajaja, exactamente es así, misteriosa e intrigante.. XDD Me alegro muchísimo que te esté gustando el fic y pues, sí, Sebastián le lleva muchas ganas al inocente demonio de Ciel.. XDD **(5)** jajaja, a mí no me importaría que el inframundo se acabara con tal de ver a Sebas y Ciel juntos jajaja pero, bueno ya ves.. los demonios del Consejo tienen sus preferencias a la hora de sus superiores.. XDD Y creo que Albus es del tipo que llevan y traen a su gusto los demás.. DD: Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por los reviews.. :DD

**Perlha Hale:** No sé porque me encanta tener el poder de dejarte así.. XDD Y exactamente son así, Sebastián dominante y Ciel que no se quiere dejar dominar ni quiere aceptar que ya perdió, no solo sus posesiones, sino su corazón.. neeee.. XDD Y en serio quieres que Claude y Alois acaben juntos? jajajaj de cierta forma yo también.. XDD Y la gente del Consejo se olvidó de los "derechos demoníacos" jajaja y pues ni modo, no quieren dejar a Sebastián gozarse a Ciel.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Leonardo redactó entonces el documento en el que concedían poder al demonio Garret para ser el sucesor de su actual Majestad. Dimitri, Andrei y Damián firmaron al pie del escrito, justo después de Leonardo.

-Es tu turno, Albus. – Dijo Damián, colocando el documento frente a él.

-No hemos hablado sobre esto lo suficiente. – Musitó el demonio aludido. – Pero ya ustedes han firmado de cualquier forma. – Agregó al ver los rostros disgustados de los otros ministros. – Así que mi firma está de más. – Tomó el documento y lo firmó de mala gana. Algo le decía que se arrepentirían de esa decisión pero, más que nada, le preocupaba lo que le sucedería a Sebastián. Se puso de pie, para dar por terminada la sesión.

-Listo, señores. – Habló Andrei. – Esta reunión ha terminado. Debemos poner nuestro plan en marcha.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa, arrastrando las sillas sobre el piso de piedra del comedor y, dejando a Alois solo, de pie junto a la mesa.

-Amo, ¿desea que le sirva ya el almuerzo? – Se acercó a preguntarle uno de sus sirvientes y éste solo bufó por lo bajo.

-No quiero nada. Prepara un banquete. – Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire. – Esta tarde o más tardar mañana, estaremos recibiendo a su nueva Majestad.

El sirviente intentó ocultar su horror. Cada vez que se hablaba de un nuevo rey, las leyes cambiaban pero, sobre todo, los que habían servido al anterior y no se doblegaban al nuevo régimen eran enviados al Abismo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Un demonio poderoso de ojos color ámbar se encontraba recostado en una silla estilo griego. En ese momento no tenía por qué hacer algo, se podía dar el lujo de sentarse y esperar. Algo realmente bueno estaba por sucederle. Su venganza estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Amo Garret, - Una de sus mucamas, Amelia, se acercó a él, mientras estrujaba nerviosamente un paño con una de sus manos. – los ministros del Consejo del Primer Orden están aquí para hablar con usted.

Garret sonrió ampliamente, eso era exactamente lo que estaba esperando. Tomó a la chica por el brazo y la haló hacia él, haciéndola lanzar un quejido. – Mira, pedazo de diabla, quiero que los atiendas como se merecen mientras yo me arreglo para la ocasión, ¿me escuchaste? – La lanzó contra el suelo. – Pides una botanas en la cocina y luego, te encargas que los señores disfruten de la velada.

-Sí, señor. – Asintió la diabla, poniéndose de pie. Su voz trémula por el miedo que le ocasionaba el demonio mayor. Salió corriendo, disparada hacia la puerta para cumplir la voluntad de su amo.

El moreno sonrió una vez más, sus ojos destellaron un color rojo brillante en ese momento. – Finalmente, Michaelis. Tu reino está a punto de desplomarse.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Los ministros fueron llevados a la mejor sala de la mansión de Garret y, la misma Amelia, quien era una de las mucamas más hermosas de todo el inframundo, quizás incluso más hermosa que la propia Shibani; se dedicó a servir aperitivos a los señores.

Aperitivos en los que estaba incluída su compañía.

-¡Esto es lo que un demonio de nuestra categoría debe tener! – Exclamó Dimitri, tomando a la joven diablesa por la cintura y sentándola en sus piernas. La chica, quien vestía una falda negra y larga por la parte trasera, pero corta por el frente, abrió las piernas ligeramente, dejando que el demonio deslizara una mano en medio de ellas y la acariciara lascivamente.

-Nuestra futura Majestad tiene un gusto exquisito. – Agregó Andrei.

-Y yo agradezco infinitamente el cumplido. – Respondió Garret, descendiendo las escaleras para encontrarse con sus invitados finalmente. - ¿Habéis sido bien atendidos?

-Maravillosamente. – Espetó Leonardo.

-Pero, señor Garret, no podemos distraernos más de nuestros deberes. – Prosiguió Damián. – Esta misma noche debe tomar el cargo como Rey del Inframundo. No podemos posponerlo más.

-Entiendo. – Respondió el moreno, haciendo una reverencia de humildad al Consejo. – Nuestras tierras no pueden estar sin un líder, expuestas a que los ángeles vengan y tengan alguna oportunidad en ellas.

-Exactamente. – Respondió Dimitri. – Es por eso, que le pedimos estar preparado para esta noche. Las tropas ya han sido enviadas y, para nuestra llegada, el palacio del reino estará ya controlado. Sin embargo, como primera orden vuestra, mi señor, ¿qué desea que hagamos con el rey abdicado?

-¿Deberíamos desmembrarlo en la Plaza Pública? – Preguntó Leonardo con interés.

-No. Eso sería un leve castigo para la vergüenza que hoy nos hace pasar. – Garret se irguió completamente, mirando al Consejo con desdén. – Quiero que sea llevado al Abismo y, encerrado en la celda más terrible y recóndita que exista en él. Vamos a hacerlo arrancarse hasta las uñas en la desesperación por escapar de ese lugar. En cuanto al demonio menor, deberán dejármelo como parte de las posesiones del castillo. Un demonio joven me será de gran utilidad.

-No esperábamos menos de usted, señor. – Los cuatro ministros doblaron la rodilla frente a Garret, haciéndole una reverencia. - ¡Larga vida a su nueva Majestad!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebastián estaba en su despacho, aquella como muy pocas tardes, estaba visitando ese lugar. Ese día había decidido dejar a Ciel en paz por un rato. Aunque ese beso que le dio en la mañana le seguía royendo el espíritu.

El demonio ojiazul llamó entonces a la puerta.

-Adelante. – Respondió el moreno. Ya sabía quien era, podía sentir el aroma del demonio menor a través de la puerta.

Ciel llevaba en sus manos una copa de vino. Uno que había pedido especialmente a uno de los cocineros de su Majestad para deleitar al moreno. - ¿Desea una copa de vino, amo?

Sebastián levantó la vista y se recostó ligeramente en su asiento. - ¿Lo has envenenado para mí? – Preguntó, con una sonrisa ladeada. – Podría ordenarte que lo probaras.

-Puede ordenarme lo que quiera, su Alteza. – El ojiazul alzó la copa para que el moreno la tomara.

Sebastián cogió la copa y le dio un trago. - ¿No quieres probarlo? – Ofreció al menor.

-No voy a decir que no. – Ciel se aproximó, tomando el rostro de Sebastián entre sus manos. Por primera vez, el moreno estaba a una altura menor que él. – Quiero probarlo de tus labios. – Susurró el menor, besando a Sebastián profundamente.

El moreno podría, debería haberse resistido pero, no. Rodeó la cintura del ojiazul con sus brazos y correspondió el beso con toda la pasión que había guardado en su cuerpo por años. – No quiero que le pertenezca a nadie más, bocchan.

-Me gusta cuando me llamas así. – El menor acarició el cabello de Sebastián. – Sebastián Michaelis, te ordeno que nunca te apartes de mi lado.

-Creo que me ordenaste eso cuando eras humano. – Susurró el moreno, sonriendo contra los labios de Ciel.

-Sí, pero entonces, solo quería tenerte porque temía estar solo. Ahora… es diferente. Yo te necesito, Sebastián. Te necesito más que a cualquier alma para sobrevivir. – El menor cerró los ojos y, el moreno se aprovechó para besarlo una vez más.

-Sí, mi señor. – Respondió, colocando la mano sobre el ojo en el que Ciel tenía ahora el contrato con su persona. – Yo te ordeno, Ciel Phantomhive, que no me mientas nunca. – Y observó al menor, esperando a ver si se retorcía o algo pero, el ojiazul siguió igual, tan cálido entre sus brazos como hacía un instante.

-Yo no miento, Sebastián. – Musitó el menor, rodeando el cuello del moreno con sus brazos.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. La madera emitió un crujido al partirse por la mitad.

-¡Aprisiónenlos a ambos! – Gritaron las voces de los guardias del Consejo.

-Su Majestad, se le acusa de traición a nuestras tierras y, por ello, se le ha enviado a detener. – Dijo el guardia que encabezaba la tropa.

Sebastián se puso de pie, colocando a Ciel detrás suyo. - ¿Qué es esto? – Bramó el moreno. - ¿Quién les ha dado semejantes órdenes?

-Nosotros, su Majestad. – Dijo Leonardo, presentándose al frente con sus otros tres ministros. – El Consejo del Primer Orden lo ha decidido. Y nuestro presidente, Albus, ha firmado el documento también.

-¡Maldito Albus! – Masculló Sebastián. - Y según el Consejo, ¿de qué se me acusa?

-Ha traicionado a nuestras tierras, señor. – Habló Dimitri. – Nos traicionó al escoger a éste. – Señaló a Ciel. – Un demonio macho que ni siquiera es completamente demonio. Hemos sabido por voz de otros demonios de la realeza que usted lo ha tomado como su único amante y, que no planea desposar a una fémina, evitando la descendencia en nuestra especie.

-¡Ya lo he dicho! ¡No pienso morir! – Exclamó el moreno. – Y si un heredero es lo que quieren, yo puedo dárselos.

-Eso ya no podrá ser, señor. – Dijo Andrei, dando paso a los guardias. – Deténganlo, señores.

Sebastián sacó tres de sus cuchillos del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y los empuñó. – Atrévanse a dar un paso, señores guardias y, recordarán quién es su rey. – Los ojos del moreno se tornaron rojo brillante.

-Solo haría eso si no le importara su amante, señor. – Musitó con voz tranquila y malvada, Damián.

Sebastián se giró, Ciel había sido apresado por los guardias y, éstos, le apuntaban con una de sus ballestas a la cabeza. – Sobrevivirá pero, pasará muchos días de dolor antes que su cerebro vuelva a completarse. – Le dijo Andrei. – Entrégate por las buenas, Cuervo. – Hacía mucho que nadie se atrevía a llamarlo así. – Tu reinado terminó.

El moreno se quedó quieto por un instante. Ciel lo veía desde atrás, casí podía ver los nervios de sus manos de lo tensas que estaban, una sosteniendo los cuchillos y la otra, agarrándose del escritorio, como si necesitara de un soporte extra para no caer.

Sebastián abrió entonces la mano en la que sostenía los cuchillos y los dejó caer al suelo. - ¡No, Sebastián! ¡No lo hagas!

Los guardias se lanzaron encima de él, al igual que los del Consejo, arrancándole las joyas de la corona y aprisonándolo. Ciel comenzó a toser, sentía que no podía respirar. - ¡Suéltenlo! ¡Malditos perros! – Gritó. Porque eso era lo que parecían después de todo. Una manada de perros salvajes atacando y arrancando la carne de su presa.

Uno de los guardias haló a Sebastián por el cabello, dejando su rostro completamente al descubierto. – Ciel… voy a volver por ti. – Dijo el moreno, justo antes que le colocarán una máscara que cubría solo la mitad de su rostro. Parecía un arnés para perro de pelea. El ojiazul sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver esto.

-¡Yo te esperaré, Sebastián! – Las lágrimas amenazaban con salírsele. No quería llorar. Recordaba cuando Sebastián había fingido estar muerto para uno de sus tantos casos.

Verle tirado en el suelo le había hecho sentir tan miserable. Tocar su rostro y, aunque fuera de mentira, saber que Sebastián había dado su vida por él. Después, verlo ser enterrado y, sentir aquel terror de nunca más volverlo a ver a su lado.

Ahora era exactamente igual. - ¿Qué sucede pequeño? – Preguntó uno de los hombres del Consejo, Ciel no conocía a ninguno, solamente podía decir que el hombre tenía los cabellos largos y lacios, rubios y una pequeña coleta unía los dos mechones del frente en la parte trasera de su cabeza. - ¿Tienes miedo por cómo terminó tu rey?

-Déjalo, Leonardo. – Dijo Dimitri. – Esa asquerosa alimaña también recibirá su merecido pero, solamente nuestro rey se lo dará.

El aludido se encogió de hombros. – Es una pena. Creo que en parte veo el porqué de sus gustos, Cuervo. – Añadió Leonardo, tomando el rostro por el mentón ahora enmascarado de Sebastián.

-¡Llévenlo al Abismo! Su Majestad ha ordenado que sea llevado a la peor celda. La más recóndita y putrefacta para que esté ahí por el resto de la eternidad. – Exclamó Damián. Sonrió. – No creo que viva mucho, no podrá siquiera beber un sorbo de vino.

-Mmmhhh… - Gruñó Sebastián, quien fue forzado a arrodillarse, mientras sus brazos continuaban aprisionados.

-La chaqueta. – Dijo Andrei. – Dejádmela. A donde va no necesitará ningún tipo de etiqueta. - Los guardias le arrancaron la chaqueta y, abrieron su camisa de un tirón para comprobar que no tenía ningún arma oculta. Arrodillado como estaba, le separaron las piernas y revisaron en medio de ellas también.

Los guardias entonces lo sostuvieron, para que leyeran la sentencia final. – Ya que Albus no se encuentra con nosotros. – Habló Leonardo. Ciel se quedó en silencio, paralizado por lo que podría venir a continuación. – Tendré que ser yo quien lea la sentencia final. El demonio Cuervo, mejor conocido como Sebastián Michaelis, queda sentenciado a una eternidad en el Abismo. No tendrá derecho a comer ni a beber el néctar de ninguna otra alma por el resto de su existencia. Su reinado ha terminado esta noche.

-¡Noooo! – Gritó Ciel nuevamente y, esta vez, ya no fue capaz de retener las lágrimas. Buscó la mirada de Sebastián y, éste solo le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, como si le quisiera decir que no lamentara lo que le sucedía porque, ése era un riesgo que él había adquirido desde el primer instante en el que se hizo llamar Rey del Inframundo.

Pero Ciel no podía creerlo, él había estado dos semanas en ese lugar y, creyó que moriría de solo estar ahí. Los gritos incesantes, los quejidos, el olor a la sangre y la mugre. Era asqueroso, le había recordado tanto al sitio en donde estuvo secuestrado cuando era niño. Sebastián no podía ir allá. Aunque le hubiera enviado ahí. Después de todo, él lo merecía pero, ¡Sebastián no! Sentía la misma impotencia que en esos momentos, cuando rogaba a su madre, a su padre que le salvaran de las garras de la maldad y, solo Sebastián había acudido a él. Pero, ahora, el moreno ya no podría hacer nada, ni siquiera por sí mismo.

-La sentencia ha sido dictada… - Decía Leonardo.

-Por mí. – Interrumpió Garret, llegando al lugar. Sonriente y triunfante. Desde su posición, Ciel no podía verle el rostro. – Yo he dado la orden, señor Michaelis. – Aunque la voz le era conocida.

Sebastián se retorció en el lugar donde lo tenían aprisionado. – Mmhhh.. Aghh..

-Tranquilo, demonio Cuervo. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por tus molestos súbditos nunca más. – Susurró el otro demonio. – Te deseo muy buena suerte a donde vas. Vas a necesitarla. Rió.

Tenía el cabello negro como el de Sebastián pero, era ligeramente ondulado. Ciel podía sentir su aroma desde donde se encontraba. Emanaba una esencia extraña, como si de veneno se tratara.

¿Veneno de araña?

Entonces, los guardias colocaron a Sebastián de rodillas y con la frente contra el piso, obligándole a reverenciar al nuevo rey. Los ministros doblaron la rodilla ante su nuevo mandatario también, al igual que los guardias, y, el ojiazul, obligado por uno de ellos.

-Señores, su Alteza, el rey Garret. .- La nueva Majestad se dio la vuelta y, el demonio menor se quedó petrificado.

-Claude Faustus. – Musitó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Cómo estás Ciel? – Dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. – Creo que tenemos mucho que hablar.


	7. Negro

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**Dani:** Muchas gracias por decirme que el capítulo estaba mal. Ahh.. cuando lo abrí jajaja, quería pegarle a esta computadora porque copió el formato de Word y era por eso que quedó así.. XDD Muchas gracias por el review y por leer esta historia.. :DD

**Ninoska:** Me alegro que hayas disfrutado la tortura.. jajaja.. yo disfruté escribiéndola.. XDD Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

**Lau:** Tú puedes apurarme cuanto quieras.. XDD Y hoy sí terminé pronto el capítulo para poder actualizar. DD: Siento que la vez pasada me tardé mucho y, pues, me gusta haberte dejado en suspenso. Ciel y Sebastián están enamorados tal vez pero, muchas cosas van a sucederles antes de estar juntos. Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Whatsername-sama:** No, no eres la peor.. Claude es peor que tú, jajaja solo bromeo.. XDD No me hagas caso y pues, creo que todos lo odiamos a él.. XDD Es que es el clásico tipo que solo aparece para dar problemas y, pues, creo que los del Consejo quieren mantener una fachada que ni ellos mismos se creen y por eso, no quieren que Sebastián esté con Ciel, quizás no tanto porque sea hombre sino porque lo ama… DD: Gracias por el review.. :DD

**PerlhaHale:** Yo te apoyo! O te ayudo! Jajaja, no se cual sea mejor.. XDD La verdad es que Alois sí será de mucha ayuda para Sebastián y Ciel, aunque de momento tendrán algunos problemas.. Ya verás a qué me refiero.. DD: Y sí, tengo un fic donde Claude no es un idiota tan grande jajaja, es el de Juegos de Verano.. XDD Yo también odio a los del consejo, no sé si lo mencioné pero, muchos personajes aquí, son personas reales que he adaptado así que si los odias, te entiendo muy bien porqué.. XDD :DD Gracias por el review.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:** Creo que cuando uno describe la desesperación de Sebastián, con una canción de Metallica suceden cosas como este capítulo.. jajaja... Espero que les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sus ojos se entreabrieron y, una vez más, se aferró a los anillos de acero a los que se hallaban sujetos sus brazos, dejándole en una posición por más incómoda porque debía permanecer todo el tiempo de pie y con los brazos alzados hacia los lados como si se preparara para recibir un abrazo.

El abrazo de la muerte sería el único que podía esperar en donde se encontraba.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"¿Podrá ser acaso que se trate de ti?" Alois tomó una bocanada de aire y una lágrima amenazó con escapársele mientras observaba al nuevo y glorioso rey ser cononado. "Claude"

"Mi Claude."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhhh!" Sonidos, quejidos, gemidos que llegaban a parecer sacados de un manicomio. Aunque, él había estado varias veces en uno donde fue invocado, los lamentos no eran tan desgarradores. Y él ni siquiera eso podía hacer porque, aún tenía puesta esa máscara. Ese maldito bozal de perro que le habían puesto. – ¡Mmmhh… Aude! – Y el olor putrefacto del lugar le llegó como una respuesta a sus llamados. Ese asqueroso olor a sangre revuelta con sudor y, suciedad. Ése era el verdadero infierno.

Y él nunca antes estuvo ahí. Sabía que el día en que su padre, Daniel el demonio Gato, le había hecho heredero al trono se lo había advertido. Su padre había abdicado porque creía que los tiempos comenzaban a cambiar y el inframundo necesitaba de alguien nuevo para gobernarlo. Después de ser nombrado, Sebastián no volvió a verlo. Creía que se había marchado a la tierra para hacer lo que más le gustaba: cazar almas humanas.

Sebastián nunca se preocupó, ni siquiera pensó en qué le había sucedido. Creía que lo que le había sucedido a él no podía ser mejor. Se sentaba en su trono mientras las doncellas de su padre bailaban a su alrededor, sirviéndole todas las almas que él pudiera querer. Sabores, olores distintos. Eran almas que provenían lo mismo de Europa que del Nuevo Continente.

Sin embargo, el moreno no se conformaba. La forma en la que veía que sus colegas eran convocados por habitantes de la tierra lo sorprendía. Demonios mayordomos y diablas mucamas que se presentaban tan elegantemente vestidos, cada uno dependiendo del lugar y del amo que tuviesen. Preguntó a varios que sentían al momento de consumir el alma de su contratista y, todos tuvieron la misma reacción. Se retorcían como un gusano en la arena, recordando el placer de consumir un alma que estaba cultivada en el odio y el pecado por ellos mismos. No era lo mismo para él, quien podía obtenerlas en forma tan sencilla; por lo que comenzó a cocinarlas entre platillos humanos para mejorar su sabor y, sentir un poco de aquello que tanto añoraba.

Un día de tantos, había escuchado el llamado de un niño. Un chico que había negado cualquier otra existencia divina y, que suplicaba por ayuda y por venganza. Lo llamaba a él, Sebastián lo había sentido y, acudió. Nunca imaginó que sería el principio del final de su reinado. Había esperado siglos para hacerlo pero, nunca conocería la sensación de servir a un humano hasta que le conoció a él.

Ciel Phantomhive.

Se retorció nuevamente. Tenía que poder escapar de ahí.

"Ni siquiera los mejores demonios pueden contra esto." Esas habían sido sus palabras cuando atrapó a Ciel y le castigó con aquellos vendajes. Y ahora, él estaba igual de atrapado. Llevaba tres semanas así, quizás más, quizás menos. Su único consuelo para no perder la cordura había sido intentar contar el tiempo lo mejor que podía. Utilizaba un rayo de luz que entraba por una rendija de su celda. Se veía dos veces cada cierto tiempo, por lo que Sebastián dedujo que era dos veces al día y, ése era su único consuelo.

-Su Majestad… - Le decía una chica de ojos desorientados y cabello despeinado. Se parecía mucho a Emily pero, ésta aún conservaba parte de su alma humana.

El moreno se dedicaba a verla y, se retorcía cada vez que lo hacía. La chica, al igual que otros demonios que rodeaban su celda buscando comida tenían los dientes podridos, amarillentos. Su piel se escamaba y, sus manos ya no tenían uñas de tanto que habían rascado y escarbado intentando escapar. Era la falta de almas que les consumía la cordura poco a poco. Mordían los barrotes de su celda como lobos hambrientos.

Los barrotes de la celda eran delgados y de un metal gastado. Sebastián sabía que hasta ahora se habían mantenido alejados pero, pronto… muy pronto, lograrían desgastar esos barrotes finalmente y, lo sacarían de ahí. Se lo comerían porque en ese lugar lo que más había era hambre y, no existía demonio muerto o débil vivo que no fuera víctima de esa especie de canibalismo.

Se retorció como un loco, logrando aflojar ligeramente las cintas del bozal y, gritando lo más fuerte que podía. - ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ciel! – Se moría de hambre y ni siquiera podía desatarse. Maldita fuera esa inutilidad suya y esos artículos que había creado, porque con ellos mismos había sido apresado. Además, ¿qué estaría haciendo Faustus con el ojiazul?

Pateó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Y, entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Aún tenía puestos los zapatos que Ciel le había dado en el mundo humano. Zapatos que él mismo había clavado. Lo que significaba una sola cosa: Ese clavo aún seguía ahí.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ciel. Ciel, te necesito." La voz seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza que le provocaba náuseas.

-¿Qué sucede, Ciel? – Preguntó Claude, tomando el rostro del ojiazul y, ensartándole las uñas negras en su piel blanquecina. – Pensando en Sebastián, ¿no?

-No desperdicie tiempo en él, su Majestad. – Dijo Albus, sentado frente a él, compartiendo la enorme mesa del comedor del Palacio Real. – Es solo una alimaña. – El ministro delizó una mano y acarició el cabello del ojiazul. – Termina por darme lástima.

-Es verdad. – El rey le lanzó una mirada con desdén. Ciel llevaba un anillo del cuello del que pendía una cadena, el otro extremo de ésta era sujetada por Claude, quien le mantenía prácticamente desnudo y muriendo de hambre. - ¿Qué hacía, el Cuervo contigo? – Le preguntó, sujetándolo por un brazo.

Los cabellos del menor se agitaron, dejando ver las manchas de suciedad en su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba hecho un desparpajo también, apenas cubierto con un pedazo de trapo en su parte inferior y, en sus pies, un par de botas toscas que apenas y eran capaces de mantenerse las partes unidas de lo viejas que estaban. – No hacía nada. – Gruñó Ciel por lo bajo.

-¿No? ¿No sería que te llevaba a su tina y la llenaba con agua de rosas para follarte ahí dentro? – Lo sacudió con violencia.

-No. – Claude levantó la mano y le propinó una bofetada que lo hubiera lanzado al suelo de no ser por el collar con el que le sujetaba el cuello.

-¡Es su Majestad! – Le gritó, tomándolo por el anillo del cuello y, golpeándolo nuevamente. - ¿Te hace falta que te folle tu Majestad? – El ojiazul negó con la cabeza. – Porque pareciera que extrañas al pobre diablo de Sebastián por eso.

Ciel se enderezó y le escupió el rostro. - ¿Cuál Majestad? ¡Solo eres el sirviente de Alois Trancy!

-¡Ya verás! – El moreno se enderezó pero, Albus le sujetó la mano, sonriendo ligeramente. – Tranquilo, su Majestad. Un demonio de tan baja categoría no debe verle alterado.

-Es verdad. – Masculló Claude.

-Déjeme. Lo llevaré a la cocina y le daré un par de sobras. – Indicó el ministro. – Claro, si usted su Alteza me lo permite.

-Por supuesto. – Murmuró el moreno. – Solo lo quiero fuera de mi vista. ¡Lo mataría si no supiera que así hago sufrir más a ese demonio!

Albus llevó al menor hasta la cocina y lo hizo sentar en una banca, la cual se encontraba pegada a la pared de la esquina de la habitación. – Ay Ciel, ¡en qué predicamentos te metes! – Sonrió, colocando un plato con unos pastelillos en sus manos. Esta vez había utilizado su vos real. La voz de Alois Trancy.

-Yo conozco esa voz. – Musitó el ojiazul, tentando al ministro.

-Se parece a la de un conde rubio del que quisiste deshacerte muchas veces, ¿no? – Tomó el rostro de Ciel por el mentón, obligándole a mirar como sus ojos cambiaban de la oscuridad a un color azul cielo y, su rostro, perdía las facciones marcadas de Albus para convertirse en la cara jovial y despreocupada de Alois.

-¿Alois Trancy? – Los ojos del menor se abrieron como platos, fingiendo sorpresa porque él ya sabía eso.

-Shhh… Si sabes quién soy, sabrás el porqué estoy aquí. – Colocó un dedo en los labios de Ciel, y éste de inmediato miró hacia todas partes, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie más en la cocina que ellos.

-Quieres vengarte de Claude Faustus. – Musitó el menor. - ¡Pero tú mismo le has puesto de rey en este lugar!

-No creas eso, Ciel. Soy tan esclavo del Consejo como lo eres tú de él. Yo ni siquiera sabía que se trataba de él. – Alois arqueó una ceja, sonriendo. – Fortuita coincidencia, nada más. Debo procurar mantenerme lo más cerca de él que pueda.

-Tienes que ayudar a Sebastián. – Murmuró Ciel.

El rubio sonrió más ampliamente. - ¡No lo creo! ¿Sientes algo por él? ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó, parecía emocionado por el descubrimiento. – Pero es imposible, Ciel. Tu preocupación ahora debe ser servir a su Majestad. Sebastián está acabado. Nadie sale del Abismo a menos que el rey Garret lo quiera así.

-¡Tiene que existir una forma! – Gruñó el ojiazul, mientras devoraba los bocadillos que se hallaban en el plato. – Sebastián morirá… de hambre o de locura.

-Es más posible que muera de la segunda forma. – Musitó Alois, quien se acercó a la mesa de la cocina y tomó uno de los emparedados de almas que había en ella. – Voy a intentar llevarle algo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero tú tendrás que distraer a Claude. – Dijo, mirando a Ciel fijamente.

-Haré lo que sea. – Asintió el ojiazul.

Alois tomó una bocanada de aire, luego apretó los labios. Lo que cruzaba por su mente parecía dolerle. – A Claude le gustan los juegos sadomasoquistas. Si logras complacerlo entonces, ganarás muchísima de su atención y quizás, hasta uno de sus favores.

-Ahora ven. – Alois volvió a transformarse en Albus y sacó a Ciel de la cocina sujetándolo por la cadena. – Listo. – Masculló, lanzándolo a los pies de Claude. – Ese demonio tiene algo que mostrarte. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo y, dice que a cambio de comida, cambiará sus maneras.

-Eso me agrada mucho, Phantomhive. – El rey mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. – En tu vida humana, pudiste haber conseguido mucho más conmigo. Si yo hubiera tenido un amo como tú y… no como mi estúpido contratista. – Rió. Albus rió también. – Ahora, dime, ¿cómo quieres pagar por tu alimento?

Ciel miró hacia sus piernas, desatando el pedazo de trapo que cubría su masculinidad y dejándolo caer al suelo. – Quiero complacerlo, su Majestad. – Murmuró.

El moreno abrió la boca, sorprendido. – Y yo voy a permitirte hacerlo. – Siseó Claude, contra el cuello del ojiazul. – Debo admitir que siempre has representado un manjar inalcanzable para mí.

El ojiazul contuvo la respiración un instante, incrédulo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero, todo fuera por Sebastián. Lanzó una mirada a Albus.

-Su Majestad. – Interrumpió el ministro, quien nuevamente se hallaba sentado frente al moreno. – Le recuerdo que hoy debe cumplir con su deber de bajar al Abismo e inspeccionarlo.

Ciel besó el cuello de Claude en ese momento, dándole pequeños mordiscos.

-Baja, Albus. Hoy no tengo tiempo de ver demonios asquerosos. – Gruñó el moreno, embelesado por la caricia. – Además, debo castigar a esta porquería de demonio.

-Como usted ordene, Su Majestad. – Respondió Alois, con un atisbo de tristeza. Había cosa que simplemente no eran para uno. Aunque, inmediato enmascaró esa tristeza con triunfo. – Será un orgullo ser quien lo represente en el Abismo por hoy. – Dijo el ministro, tomando un bastón para ayudarse a descender las escaleras.

El ojiazul tragó en seco, mientras Claude lo tomaba por las caderas y lo lanzaba al suelo. - ¿Sabes cuánto deseaba tenerte desde que estábamos en el mundo humano? – Carraspeó el moreno.

-No. Pero, para mí es un honor ser uno de sus amantes. – Murmuró, recostando la cabeza ligeramente en su hombro. No pudo evitar recordar cuando Sebastián lo llevó en ese carruaje y él, queriendo engañarse a sí mismo, dijo que lo único que pretendía era convencerlo de que no lo vendiese.

-Y lo callarás. No queremos que nadie sepa de nuestros pequeños deslices, ¿verdad? – Apretó la muñeca del ojiazul hasta que lo hizo lanzar un chillido. – Porque si alguien lo sabe, ¡te mato! – Sonrió maliciosamente. – Ahora dime, ¿qué tocaba Michaelis? ¿Aquí? – Llevó una mano a la entrada de Ciel y deslizó tres dedos dentro de ella de una sola estocada.

-¡Ah! – Gimió el menor.

Claude se fijó entonces en sus ojos. Uno tenía aún el contrato con Sebastián. –Puedes disfrutarlo. Él aún sigue vivo. – Susurró el moreno, sacando los dedos y, bajándose el cierre de los pantalones. Lo siguiente que Ciel sintió fue el dolor de ser penetrado por éste.

-¡Ah! ¿Có-cómo lo sabe, su Alteza? – Dijo entre pujidos, soportando el peso del moreno y, la presión entre su cuerpo.

-La... ¡Ah! – Jadeó Claude. – La marca de tu contrato con él… ¡Ah! Aún está ahí. – Abrió las piernas del ojiazul con rudeza, penetrándolo lo más profundo que podía y, embistiéndolo con violencia. – Eres delicioso, Ciel.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! – Gemía el ojiazul. Llevó una mano a su boca para morderla y soportar el dolor pero, era realmente difícil. Aunque el saber que Sebastián estaba vivo lo aliviaba en cierta forma. Aún quedaba un hilo de araña al cual aferrarse.

Finalmente, cuando Ciel creía que sería partido por la mitad, sintió la esencia de Claude dentro de él. El moreno masturbó con rudeza su miembro, obligándolo a correrse en su mano.

El rey sonrió, mientras besaba su cuello, dando mordiscos que casi arrancaban la piel del ojiazul. – Poderoso Conde Phantomhive. – Se echó a reír. – ¡No eres más que una prostituta cualquiera! – Se enderezó, subiendo sus pantalones y dejando al menor ahí, desnudo y acostado en el piso. - ¡Arréglate! No quiero que ninguno de los otros sirvientes te vaya a encontrar así. – Tomó el extremo de la cadena y lo hizo levantar de un tirón.

Lo llevó hasta su habitación y lo lanzó al piso nuevamente. –Para que veas que no soy desagradecido con mis amantes, te dejaré aquí solo para que puedas asearte y vestirte con algo más decente.

Ciel había caído de rodillas al suelo, dándole la espalda al moreno. – Como ordene, su Majestad. – Masculló,en el tono más amable que pudo pero, le odiaba con toda el alma. Su único consuelo era creer que Alois había conseguido llegar hasta Sebastián.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebastián se había quitado uno de los zapatos y comenzó a pisarlo con el otro pie con todas sus fuerzas. Una y otra vez. El cuero, tanto de la suela como del zapato en sí, comenzaron a desprenderse. El moreno se agarró de los aros que lo sujetaban, sus muñecas estaban comenzando a sangrar por el esfuerzo. Saltó nuevamente sobre el zapato, tenía que partir la base del tacón porque ahí estaba el clavo.

Sus sentidos completamente alerta. Se quedó quieto por unos instantes. Alguien estaba caminando por los pasillos y, no eran pasos que se entrechocaran o algo que le indicara que se trataba de uno de los demonios del Abismo. Lentamente dejó lo que hacía e intentó ponerse lo que quedaba del zapato.

-Sebastián. – Le llamó una voz en un susurro. Era Albus.

El moreno giró la cabeza, fingiendo estar adormitado. - ¿Mmmhh? – La verdad, le era difícil distinguir con claridad su rostro pero, su voz era casi imposible de perderse. Entonces, recordó que la firma del ministro estaba en el documento con el que le habían removido de su cargo. Comenzó a moverse, luchando por soltarse para poder vengarse de lo que le hizo.

-No hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti. Al menos no de momento. – Alois tomó su forma verdadera, creyendo que Sebastián estaba comenzando a enloquecer. – Tranquilo. Yo ni siquiera tengo nada que ver en esto. ¡Yo pedí que te dejaran conservar tu cargo pero, ellos no quisieron!

Sebastián miró al rubio y, se convenció que no estaba mintiendo. Alois sacó el emparedado de sus ropas, lo ensartó en el bastón y lo dejó en el medio de la celda. – Esto es lo que le prometí a Ciel hacer por ti. No puedo intentar nada más porque Claude me mataría.

-Ci… el… - Fingió Sebastián que articulaba con dificultad debido al bozal. No quería que Alois viera que el artículo se había aflojado un poco o podía decir algo a Faustus.

-Ciel está… bien. – Respondió Alois con falsa calma.

-Me… en… mmmhhh… tira. – Masculló el moreno.

-Digamos que el rey Garret no lo trata como lo hacías tú. – El rubio arqueó una ceja. – De igual forma, quiero que sepas que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para vengarme de Claude y, ambos sabemos lo que más le dolería perder. – Alois suspiró, tomando una vez más la forma de Albus. – Sobrevive, Sebastián. – Musitó, marchándose del lugar.

El moreno se quedó quieto, observando el pan que se encontraba a sus pies. Estaba al lado de un charco de agua turbia y, a juzgar por como había sido transportado, no estaba tan aplastado como se hubiese podido. Era quizás lo más asqueroso pero, en este instante, le parecía el manjar más delicioso.

Volvió a quitarse el zapato y comenzó a patearlo una vez más. - ¡Nhgh! – Farfulló. Nunca le duró ni uno solo de esos calzados en Londres pero, éste parecía estar hecho a prueba de demonios.

Una vez más lo pisoteó y, finalmente el tacón se partió a la mitad, dejando expuesto el clavo. Ahora solo tenía que insertarlo en algo. Miró hacia abajo. ¿Cómo llevaría un clavo del suelo a su mano y con los brazos atados?

Bien podría intentar sostenerlo con los dedos de los pies y balancearse de sus brazos para soltarlo y que cayese en su mano pero, no lo veía como un plan seguro. Lo más probable es que fallara por lo débil que se encontraba y acabara con una mano quebrada. Y eso era lo último que podía sucederle porque, entonces sí, tardaría años en salir de ahí. No tenía la suficiente energía dentro de sí para recuperarse de algo como eso.

Tomó el clavo con los dedos de sus pies y lo insertó en su tobillo. Apretó los labios. Estaba tan débil que le dolía casi tanto como dolería a un humano. Tomó una bocanada de aire, escuchó que no hubiera ningún extraño y, se aferró a las argollas. Lo más importante era mantener el equilibrio.

Entonces, elevó la pierna, como si de una bailarina de ballet se tratara, llevando su pie a la altura de su cabeza casi. Estiró los dedos de su mano y, con dificultad, alcanzó el clavo de su pierna y lo tiró con fuerza.

-¡Ah! – Ahogó un gritó. Orgulloso vio lo que había conseguido.

Lo sostuvo con la punta de los dedos, casi horrorizado de que pudiera caer pero, no debía perder los nervios en ese momento. Tenía que concentrarse y hacerlo bien. Su mano cesó de temblar y, cuidadosamente deslizó el clavo por su mano hasta encontrar el agujero de la cerradura en los grilletes que lo ataban al aro.

-Apretó los labios y, bajó la mirada. No se dejaría vencer.

Chask.

La cerradura se abrió y Sebastián vio su mano libre. Se apresuró a abrir la cerradura de su otro brazo y, arrancó con ambas manos el arnés de su rostro. – Finalmente. – Susurró. El dolor de la espalda le fastidiaba pero, ya remitiría.

Se dejó caer al suelo y devoró el emparedado. No creía nunca haber saboreado algo que le supiera tan bien. Luego, cogió el clavo y lo miró, sonriendo maliciosamente. Aún le quedaba hambre y, un pequeño trozo del emparedado.

Se arrastró por la celda, buscando el rostro de la chiquilla que mordía los barrotes. – Mira. – Su voz era tan aterciopelada como cuando estaba con Ciel. – Ven.

La niña se acercó, con los ojos desorbitados, gateando lo más próximo del moreno que podía. – Lo he guardado para ti. – Susurró.

La chica tomó el trozo de comida y lo devoró en un segundo. Sebastián empuñó el clavo entre sus dedos y la haló hacia sí, insertándoselo en la frente. – Perdóname, cariño. – Le dijo al oído, mientras se acercaba a sus labios y comía la parte de su alma humana que aún sobrevivía. La niña lanzó un grito pero, Sebastián cayó su boca con sus labios. – No te preocupes. No te hará falta.

Sonrió picarescamente. La chica lo miró y se alejó horrorizada en cuanto pudo. Entonces, Sebastián se puso de pie. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió que había tomado su forma verdadera. Le sería difícil regresar a la humana en ese estado aún débil. Se estiró e irguió, hermoso.

-Ahora sí, Claude. Tendremos mucho que conversar. – Musitó, echando el clavo dentro de sus botas, mientras se encaminaba a la salida de esa celda y del mismo Abismo.


	8. Blanco

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**Fernanda:** Sí, Sebastián puede! :DD Y que Claude sufra también es bueno pero, ummm.. pueda que no suceda tan rápido.. Ese demonio todavía va a fastidiar bastante.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Whatsername-Sama:** Lo sé! Sebastián salió bien librado por poco y, sí, él es uno de los demonios más fuertes del inframundo pero, creo que diseñó los grilletes del inframundo con su persona jajaja porque ni él puede vencerlos.. XDD Claude corrompe a Ciel, poco a poco lo convierte en un ser más parecido a él.. DD: Lamento hacerte enloquecer, agradezco el amor y no puedo evitar quererte también solo por leer esto y emocionarte así como hago yo al escribirlo.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :D

**PerlhaHale: ** Verdad.. Yo tampoco encuentro forma de castigar a Claude porque todo pareciera causarle placer! Ugh que disgusto! XDD Su odio por Sebastián va más que todo por no haberle dejado quedarse con el alma de Ciel.. u_u Como dices tú, es despecho. Además, él quisiera que un ser como Ciel sintiera algo por él más allá de disgusto.. Y Alois es eso, el segundo en la fila, Claude no le tomó en serio nunca porque él quería un alma "más condimentada" jajaja.. :DD Ciel sigue sufriendo, es verdad, y lo lamento porque siento que en ocasiones es el personaje que más sufre en todo pero, bah.. al final prometo que le irá bien.. ;) Por lo menos en este capítulo te adelanto que tendrá su momento.. XDD Fiesta y que mueran los del Consejo! XDD Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y gracias por el review.. :DD

**Lau:** Me imagino a Sebastián igual que tú, jajaja. Bueno, es que llevaba tres semanas ahí, no? Un lugar que no llegaba ni a ducha.. jajaja.. Alois me parece la mejor opción para vengarse de Claude pero, hay una parte en mí que aún no puede definirse qué sería lo mejor para él..DD: Y sí, Ciel hace lo que sea por Sebastián, "el demonio al que no quiere" XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Guest: ** Perdón.. DD: El pobre de Ciel sigue sufriendo lo sé pero, prometo que algo bueno va a sucederle y, sí! Sebastián escapó y ahora, tendrá que preparar su venganza para Claude.. muahaha.. xDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebastián se escurrió entre las columnas enormes y blanquecinas del que antes fuera su palacio. Y lo sentía ajeno. Completamente ajeno ahora que Faustus lo había tomado. Toda la sobriedad se fue al diablo. Los muros estaban llenos de pinturas grotescas. Humanos que se aferraban a una tela de araña, suplicantes, pideindo que les diese aunque fuera un atisbo de ayuda. El moreno se sintió asqueado, odiaba que le suplicaran. Él prefería un alma fuerte que se enfrenta a lo que sea que una cobarde que se doblega ante cualquiera.

Y engarces de oro. Hermosos pero, tan brillantes que llegaban a caer en lo vulgar. Sebastián se decía que jamás hubiera colocado algo así ahí pero, ahora eso era lo de menos. Lo importante era escapar del Palacio Real y, mezclarse con los demás demonios inferiores en tanto, consiguiera planear su venganza.

Suspiró.

-Si tan solo pudiera ver a Ciel antes de irme. – Musitó para sí pero, eso era imposible. El ojiazul formaba parte de las propiedades del nuevo rey. Bufó. Deseaba llevarse siquiera una de sus pertenencias pero, su Alteza seguro notaría la falta. ¿Y desde cuándo él le tenía miedo a alguien como Claude? No era miedo pero, no podía confiarse a su suerte.

Se deslizó entre los cortinajes de seda color de champaña, ámbar como los ojos de su dueño. Solo se aprovechó de un armario que tenía a su paso para robar un abrigo. – Robar un abrigo. Ahora resulta que soy yo quien debe robarse sus propias cosas. – Masculló, tomando la prenda y cubriéndose con ella.

Sus tacones resonaron ligeramente en el suelo mientras abandonaba el lugar por la puerta. Era curioso como los guardias vigilaban tan poco ahora. ¿Acaso al rey Garret no le importaba quién entrara al lugar?

Salió del castillo y miró hacia sus botas. Aquel, por extraño que pareciera, era parte de su atuendo real. Los pies del Rey del Inframundo no debían tocar el suelo porque éste estaba contaminado por la sangre humana y la suciedad de los demonios inferiores. Por tanto, sus tacones pasaban a ser el símbolo de su realeza. Sería un hecho difícil de ocultar de los demonios en las calles pero, formaban parte de su constitución casi. Eran parte de su ser. A menos, claro, que tomase su forma humana pero, eso aún no era posible.

El abrigo le cubría por debajo de las rodillas, ocultando su pecho semidesnudo. Contrario a sus botas, la coraza de su pecho se había perdido casi por completo al debilitarse y, ahora era reemplazada por una especie de chaleco negro de tela suave, la cual facilmente podría confundirse con la seda humana. Desdobló el cuello del abrigo hacia arriba para que cubriera parte de su rostro.

Él, Sebastián Michaelis, el Cuervo, casi fue derrotado pero, no se dejaría vencer.

Anduvo sin rumbo fijo, recorriendo las calles polvorientas y sombrías del inframundo. Algunos seres vagando y buscando almas, otros simplemente mirando hacia el infinito como quien espera algo. El orden que alguna vez había infrigindo se mantenía pero, las fuerzas del inframundo comenzaban a menguar gracias a Claude.

Sebastián miró a unos chicos en un callejón jugando unas almas azules en una partida de dados. Sonrió y se aproximó a ellos. Probablemente se trataba de una pandilla de niños que en su vida humana fueron asesinados. Ellos también llegaban al inframundo y, podían convertirse en los mejores demonios cuando crecían.

-¿Puedo jugar también? – Preguntó doblando una rodilla para acercarse más a los jóvenes demonios, quienes con sus ojillos rojo brillante le devolvieron la mirada.

-¿Qué tienes para apostar? – Le cuestionó uno de ellos, dejando los dados a un lado.

Sebastián desdobló el cuello del abrigo, dejándoles ver su rostro. – Mis servicios. – Musitó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¡Su Majestad! – Exclamaron los tres chicos al unísono.

El moreno llevó un dedo a sus labios. – Silencio… Nadie puede saber que soy yo. – El hecho realmente le divertía. Los habitantes del inframundo aún le recordaban.

-¿Qué servicios puedes darnos a cambio? – Preguntó uno de los chicos. Tenía el cabello rubio y despeinado y, vestía con solo una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos, dejando ver sus uñas negras tanto de los pies como de las manos.

-Yo podría llevarlos al mundo de los humanos. – Susurró Sebastián. - ¿No les gustaría ser cazadores de almas?

-¿Demonios mayordomos? – Cuestionó otro de los chicos. Éste tenía el cabello castaño y lacio, tan largo que le llegaba casi a los hombros.

-Así es. – Respondió el moreno, llevando uno de los mechones de su cabello hacia atrás de su oreja. – Pero, a cambio deberán dejarme jugar a los dados con ustedes.

-Está bien. – Dijo el tercer chico. – Puedes jugar. – Tomó los dados. – El juego es simple, quien obtenga el mayor número en tres tiros se quedará con ellas.

Sebastián asintió. – De acuerdo. ¿Tienen nombre?

-Somos Nemuro. – Habló el tercer chico, de cabellos negros, señalándose a sí mismo. – Tsuki. – Señaló al chico de cabello rubio. – Y Mandrago. – Apuntó hacia el niño de cabellos castaños.

-Yo…

-Usted es su Majestad, Sebastián Michaelis. – Le interrumpió Nemuro. – Nosotros no creemos en el rey Garret. – Los otros dos asintieron.

-Gracias. – Musitó Sebastián secamente. – Ahora, juguemos. – Los chicos asintieron, tomaron los dados y lanzaron el primer tiro.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Alois se tomaba un momento de descanso ese día. Por hoy no sería Albus y, había mandado cerrar con cadena y candado cada puerta de su mansión. Solo para después entrar en su despacho y hundirse en la butaca acojinada que ahí había.

Bufó. – Debo admitirlo Sebastián. – Dijo para sí. – Te hecho de menos. ¡Mucho! – Apoyó el rostro en una de sus manos. – Pero Claude debe continuar donde está ahora. Ahí es más fácil de alcanzar.

Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan apesadumbrado cuando pensaba en él. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, Claude siempre sería el único capaz de llenar su corazón. Su soledad.

¡Cuánto había deseado decirle que lo amaba! Y nunca se atrevió. Sin embargo, el moreno sí se había atrevido a lanzarle al suelo en aquel bosque y asesinarle. Fue entonces cuando su alma tocó el inframundo. El sonido de los tacones de su Majestad le había despertado del estado catatónico en que se encontraba.

_"Alois Trancy." _

El rubio alzó la mirada y se encontró con los cabellos negros y lacios que enmarcaban el rostro pálido de Sebastián.

_"Sebastián."_ Se arrastró hasta que pudo sujetarse de las piernas del Cuervo. _"¡Ayúdame! ¡Te daré lo que sea!"_

_"No hay nada que pueda querer de ti."_ Respondió Sebastián secamente pero, Alois había insistido. _"Te sería leal en todo momento."_

_"Eso sí me sirve."_ Había dicho el moreno, doblando la rodilla y situándose junto al rubio. _"Te convertirás en mi primer ministro y, serás mis ojos ante el Consejo del Primer Orden. Pero, nunca… Nunca habrás de traicionarme porque, entonces, yo mismo acabaré contigo…"_

Alois no podía evitar sentirse culpable al recordar esas palabras. En cierta forma había traicionado al moreno.

-¡Ay Sebastián! – Se revolvió los cabellos nerviosamente.

-Dicen que no debes llamar al demonio tres veces… porque puede aparecerse. – Susurró la voz del moreno en su oído, al tiempo que unas manos le oprimían los hombros.

-¡Ah! – El rubio se giró con brusquedad, levantándose de la butaca mientras lo hacía. - ¡Sebastián! – Exclamó, incrédulo de lo que veía. – Pe-pero, ¿cómo…?

-Digamos que… no fácilmente. – Dijo el moreno, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo una mueca de autosatisfacción. – Además, tengo tres huéspedes para tu mansión, querido… Albus. – Remarcó la palabra, mirando al rubio detenidamente. – Tres ayudantes que me dieron las almas que necesitaba comer para llegar hasta aquí y que no van a traicionarme como lo has hecho tú. – Se acercó a Alois lentamente, como un león que acecha a su presa.

-Sebastián, ¡tú no entiendes! Yo… no pude hacer nada. – Se defendió el rubio, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.

El moreno le acorraló. Ya había ganado la suficiente energía y, ahora volvía a lucir su figura humana, vistiendo su traje negro con el pañuelo al cuello. – Vamos a fingir que estoy creyéndote. ¡Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz por ganar mi confianza nuevamente!

-¡De lo que sea! ¡Soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ti! ¡Haré que te devuelvan tu cargo! ¡Lo juro! – Sebastián había tomado al rubio por el cuello y lo apretaba con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo sufrir. Alois comenzó a toser, mientras luchaba por liberarse del agarre del moreno.

-¿Sabes lo que fue pasar casi un mes en ese infierno? – El rubio negó con la cabeza, horrorizado del brillo que emitían los ojos carmesí de Sebastián. – Preferirías estar muerto. – Masculló, soltando su cuello y alejándose unos cuantos pasos.

-Ciel. – Dijo el rubio, recuperando la compostura y, masajeando su cuello un poco.

-¿Qué con él? – Sebastián se giró para enfrentarlo, aunque el escuchar el nombre del menor le provocó un vuelco en el corazón.

-¿Lo has visto? – Preguntó el rubio, tan lascivo como siempre, acercándose al moreno sensualmente.

-No. – Masculló secamente.

-¿Hay posibilidades de obtener un voto de tu confianza si te ayudo a estar con él, aunque sea un momento? – Alois arqueó una ceja, mirando de cerca a Sebastián.

-¿Harías eso? – La mirada de Sebastián se estrechó en el rostro de Alois.

-Claude lo mantiene con él como si fuese una mascota. Lo lleva a donde quiera que va. – Explicó el rubio. – Yo soy el Presidente del Consejo y, fácilmente podría invitarlo a una cena especial aquí… en mi mansión. – Sonrió. – Así, podrías verle.

-Hecho. – Respondió el moreno. – Pero si esta vez me traicionas, Alois… No te daré otra oportunidad.

-Confíe en mí, su Majestad. – El rubio sonriente le hizo una reverencia. – No va a arrepentirse.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Deslizó los dedos sobre la perilla de la puerta, miró hacia todas partes y, finalmente se decidió a hacerla girar. El Salón de Los Espejos, el mismo que Sebastián le mostró antes por fastidiarlo. Si tan solo supiera que ahora mismo él se hallaba ahí nuevamente. Buscando…

Metió los dedos entre el collar que llevaba y su propia piel. Recordó cómo Claude gozaba halándolo de la cadena que pendía de éste hasta que hacía que Ciel se arrodillara. Entonces, le ponía un pie encima de la espalda y le preguntaba _"¿Quién es tu rey, Ciel Phantomhive?" _

Al principio, el ojiazul no respondía pero, el hambre y el cansancio le habían llevado a hacerlo. _"Usted es mi rey, su Majestad." _

Anduvo hasta toparse con uno de los espejos y, ya sabía de antemano lo que vería. Lo que más deseaba era verlo a él. Y ahí estaba su figura. La piel blanquecina, los cabellos azabaches rebeldes en torno a su rostro, los ojos borgoña, su sonrisa cínica.

_"¿Qué desea esta mañana, bocchan?"_ Preguntó el reflejo al demonio menor.

-A ti. – Musitó Ciel, acariciando el espejo como si pudiera sacar al moreno de ahí. – Sebastián, ¡ya no puedo más! – Gruñó, golpeando el cristal con los puños. – ¡Prometiste volver! ¿Dónde estás?

Tomó una bocanada de aire y visualizó mentalmente la puerta del Abismo. – Ni siquiera puedo acercarme ahí.

Se mordió los labios y, entonces, a puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, provocando que Ciel se asustara y la visión del moreno se borrara.

-Imaginé que aquí estarías. – Dijo Garret, con sus ojos ámbar y esa sonrisa que le provocaba náuseas. – Vístete. Saldremos. – Luego mordió su labio inferior. – Cuando regresemos quiero que le pidas a Marjorie que prepare una tina caliente para ambos. Esta noche, quiero tu compañía.

-Como ordene, su Majestad. – Respondió el ojiazul, entrecerrando los ojos. Internamente la rabia lo carcomía por ceder tan fácilmente a un ser tan bajo como Claude. Un demonio que ni siquiera tenía principios.

Sin embargo, no le quedaba mucho por hacer. Salió del salón y se apresuró al pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Debía cambiarse lo más rápido que le era posible. Era increíble, diez años como demonio y aún tenía problemas con los estúpidos botones.

Estaba a mitad del pasillo cuando lo abordó uno de los guardias reales. – Presta acá. – Espetó el demonio, tomando una llave y abriendo el cerrojo de su cuello. – Su Majestad dice que esta noche necesita de ti como el noble que alguna vez fuiste.

-¿Noble? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

-Así es, Ciel. Olvidé decirlo. – Respondió el moreno, quien se acercaba a ellos. – Las personas con las que cenaremos son muy importantes y, no puedo llevar como acompañante a una de mis mucamas porque son simples y vulgares.

-¿El Consejo? – Cuestionó el menor.

-Exactamente. – Dijo Claude.

-¿Por qué a ellos no les importa que yo vaya contigo pero, destituyeron a Sebastián por estar conmigo? – Apretó los puños, había ocasiones en las que le era imposible controlar su temperamento.

El moreno lo cogió por la barbilla y susurró. – Porque yo no digo que eres mi único amante como el estúpido de Michaelis. – Ciel le empujó la mano para quitarlo y el rey echó a reír. – Tiene media hora, Conde Phantomhive.

Y se alejó nuevamente.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

En menos de una hora se hallaba sentado al lado de Claude, viajando en uno de los carruajes reales. Bien pudiese haber sido el que utilizaron Sebastián y él alguna vez. No pudo evitar bajar la mirada y sonreír. Por mucha que fuera su desgracia, ese recuerdo como muchos otros, eran únicos.

-Su Alteza. – Saludó Albus, quitándose el sombrero de copa que llevaba y haciendo una reverencia al moreno. Al parecer, la residencia del ministro era el destino de su viaje. – Es un honor recibirlo en mi casa.

-Gracias, señor Presidente del Consejo. – Respondió Claude, descendiendo del carruaje con ayuda de uno de los sirvientes del ministro. – Agradezco su invitación.

-¿Qué cosas dice? – Bromeó Albus. – Soy yo quien debe agradecerle por venir. Los demás ministros ya han llegado y, suplican por su presencia. – Volteó a mirar a Ciel y le guiñó un ojo. – Veo que ha traído consigo a Ciel.

-Sí. En momentos como estos no deseo ser perturbado por una fémina y, considero mejor su compañía. – Dijo el moreno, caminando estilizadamente mientras el ojiazul le seguía detrás.

-Ya veo. – El ministro sonrió y acompañó al rey hasta la mesa, en donde lo ubicó a la cabecera de ésta. – Su Majestad ha llegado. – Anunció a los ministros. Dimitri, Andrei, Leonardo y Damián se pusieron de pie y le reverenciaron.

-Su Alteza, luce usted increíblemente bien. – Elogió Andrei al moreno.

Claude sonrió. – Gracias. – Aquella noche, el rey vestía un traje negro y una camisa azul que combinaban muy bien con el color de sus ojos. – Sin embargo, agradecería me patrocinaran del motivo de esta repentina reunión. – Tomó asiento y los otros le siguieron.

-Verá Su Majestad… - Comenzó a hablar Leonardo pero, Dimitri le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera.

-Creo que sus sirvientes no deberían escuchar nuestra conversación, rey Garret. – Interrumpió el demonio, lanzando una mirada de reojo al ojiazul.

-Por lo menos no se trata de la señorita Shibani. – Arqueó una ceja Damián, hablando en tono burlesco.

Claude se maldijo por lo bajo. No importaba a quién llevara nunca se quedaba bien con los malditos viejos. – Tienen toda la razón, señores. – Se dirijió al menor. – Ciel, anda a la cocina y quédate ahí hasta que yo te lo ordene.

El ojiazul asintió.

-No. – Interumpió Albus. – Le dejaremos en mi habitación. Así estaremos seguros que no nos escucha.

-De acuerdo. – Masculló Claude, quien no gustaba de alejarse demasiado del ojiazul. Le lanzó una mirada. Ciel sabía que de no comportarse pagaría las consecuencias en esa "velada nocturna" que le esperaba. – Ven, Ciel.

El ojiazul obedeció, dejándose llevar por el ministro a través de los corredores hasta la que decía era su habitación. – Alois, ¿sabes algo de Sebastián? – Aprovechó para preguntar.

Alois se mordió el labio inferior. – Digamos que sí sé algo pero, te lo diré luego. – Sonrió. – Lo que sí puedo adelantarte, es que no estaba nada contento conmigo pero, yo espero que su enojo pronto se disipará.

-Pero, ¿él está bien? – Por más que Ciel intentara ocultarlo, la pena se salía por sus ojos.

-Mmmm… Sí. Va a estar bien. – Entonces, Alois abrió una puerta. – Llegamos. – Musitó. – Ahora quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Ciel asintió y vio como el "antes conde" le cerraba la puerta casi en las narices. Apoyó las manos contra la madera. A veces creía que en el libro de su existencia se había escrito: "Eternamente atrapado.", porque así era como se sentía.

-Si continúa de pie va a cansarse, bocchan. – Musitó una voz en su oído. Aterciopelada y perfecta.

El ojiazul se giró de inmediato, esperando encontrarse con la nada. Seguro su mente lo estaba traicionando.

Pero no.

-Sebastián. – Dijo, casi incrédulo del nombre que sus labios decían. El demonio mayor estaba justo frente a él. Tan hermoso como el último día que le vio, tal vez más incluso.

El moreno simplemente se arrodilló frente a él, deslizó los dedos por debajo de su mentón y lo besó. Esta vez, tan diferente de cualquiera de las otras, su beso estaba cargado de sensaciones y no solo de lujuria.

-Perdóneme por tardarme tanto, joven amo. – Susurró, sonriendo contra sus labios.

Ciel le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, profundizando el beso. – Cállate. – Sonrió. – No debes hablar cuando tu amo te besa. – Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del ojiazul. Nunca en su vida humana sintió ese calor en el pecho, entre el cuerpo. Ese deseo de pertenecerle para siempre a alguien. – Lo extrañé demasiado, su Majestad.

-Tu Majestad tuvo algunos problemas para escapar. – Respondió pero, luego, su única entretención fue continuar ese beso. No le importaba nada más. – Ciel, voy a liberarte de ese contrato que te obligué a hacer conmigo.

-No. No me hagas eso. Yo quiero estar contigo siempre. – Cerró los ojos, aspirando el dulce aroma del aliento de Sebastián. – Daría todo lo que queda de mí para no perderte nunca.

El moreno le colocó un dedo en los labios y, lo abrazó. – Ciel. Creí que no volvería a verte.

-Yo creí lo mismo. Pero, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó, preocupado por el gesto que había en el rostro del demonio mayor.

-Ciel, yo no sé que siento por ti pero, creo que es algo que no debería sentir un demonio como yo.

El ojiazul tragó en seco. - ¿Amor?

Sebastián separó los labios del menor con sus dedos y lo besó una vez más. – Sí, Ciel. Creo que me gustaría llamarlo así.


	9. Cobalto

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**Lau: **Romántico, ¿no? XDD Jajaja.. y síii pobre de Alois pero, te prometo que al final tendrá su venganza.. :DD Espero haber publicado rápido esta vez.. La verdad es que ando despistada.. jajaja.. Gracias por el review.. :DD

**PerlhaHale:** Lo sé! XDD Ya era hora que aquí hubiera un momento de aliento, verdad? Aunque créeme eso es un poco difícil si se trata del inframundo.. XDD Awww.. me alegro que la declaración de nuestro demonio favorito te llegara profundo.. :DD Aunque sí les esperan algunas otras dificultades y, Alois... ughh ni te imaginas lo que hay en la cabeza de ese rubio.. :DD muajaja.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo que está algo romántico aún.. XDD

**Paloma-san:** Qué Claude se muera! Yo te apoyo.. XDD La verdad es que me alegro muchísimo que te esté gustando y pues, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de todo tu agrado.. :DD Gracias por el review y por seguir esta historia.. :DD

**Fernanda:** Y sale lemon! XDD Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y, yo también quería este momento pero.. lo dejé para este capítulo así, todos lo esperaban con más emoción.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Plop:** Ohh Césara! XDD Ya extrañaba leerte por aquí y, realmente espero que hayas terminado tu tarea.. De lo contrario imagino que te recordaste mucho de mí.. xDD Gracias por el review y espero te guste este capítulo.. :DD

_***Por cierto, aclaro que la palabra ojiazul es un americanismo y por lo tanto, no lo encontrarán en ningún diccionario.. :DD **_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El moreno rodeó la cintura del ojiazul con ambos brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí. – Aunque algo debo agregar. – Susurró. – Estas semanas sin ti, amor mío han derivado en una gran insatisfacción.

-¿Qué? ¡No! – Exclamó el demonio menor pero, sus labios fueron callados con los de Sebastián, quien le besaba con toda la fiereza que llevaba por dentro y, aún así, conservaba una cierta dulzura.

-¿Debo ordenarlo? – Se alejó del ojiazul y llevó la palma de su mano izquierda, en la que tenía el signo del contrato al ojo del menor en el que llevaba su símbolo. – Esto es una orden, Ciel Phantomhive. Te entregarás a mí ahora mismo.

Ciel iba a negarse pero, su ojo comenzó a arder y, la sensación le recorrió el cuerpo completo. Él también deseaba entregarse al demonio mayor. – Sí, su Majestad. – Respondió, enrollando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sebastián.

-Así me gusta. – El moreno se puso de pie, levantando al ojiazul en sus brazos y, arrojándolo sobre la cama. - ¿No te lo dije alguna vez?

-¿Quieres que abra las piernas para ti, Sebastián? – Preguntó, sonriendo lascivamente, sus ojos tornándose violáceos por la fuerza demoníaca dentro de él.

El mayor se desabotonó el saco y se lo quitó, dejando ver su escultural figura apretarse contra la tela de la camisa. Desató el pañuelo alrededor de su cuello y, luego, arrodillado en la cama frente a Ciel, se deshizo lentamente de su camisa, descubriendo su pecho finalmente. – Nada me gustaría más, Ciel. – Sin embargo, fue él quien se lanzó sobre el ojiazul, arrancándole la ropa prácticamente.

El ojiazul enderezó la espalda mientras el moreno le desvestía, atrapando su cuello con un brazo y acercándolo hasta él para besarle profundamente. No quería que Sebastián le preguntara si Claude y él tenían algo, era demasiado vergonzoso admitir que la mayoría de las noches Ciel le ofrecía su cuerpo. Claro, nunca como se lo estaba ofreciendo a Sebastián en este momento.

El moreno correspondió el beso y dejó que sus manos hicieran lo suyo, deslizándose por los costados del demonio menor. Su piel, suave, aún cuando había pasado por tanto, se había quebrado y de las grietas volvió a ser perfecta. Sebastián lo adoraba por eso, también porque era impredecible.

Las manos del demonio mayor llegaron a las caderas de Ciel, quitándole la ropa interior y los pantaloncillos al mismo tiempo. No quería desperdiciar el único momento que tendría con él, posiblemente en muchos días. – Hazlo tan rudamente como quieras. – Gimió el ojiazul, debajo de su cuerpo y, sintiendo como el miembro del moreno chocaba contra el suyo, cuando éste, por provocarlo se frotaba contra él. – Graba en mí el dolor que sentiste al estar en el Abismo.

Sebastián gruñó por lo bajo, llevando su boca hasta el cuello del ojiazul, mordiendo y besando con violencia la delicada y blanquecina piel. Ciel se mordió el labio inferior, disfrutando del ligero dolor que el moreno le infringía. Le despertaba cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

El moreno separó las piernas del ojiazul velozmente y se colocó en medio de ellas, deslizándose hasta que su rostro se encontró con la entrepierna del ojiazul. - ¿Qué hay del placer que sentí cuando logre liberarme? – Preguntó en un jadeo. - ¿También quieres que te lo muestre? – Dijo, mordiendo suavemente la cintura del menor.

-Seguro. – Gimió Ciel, acariciando los hombros de Sebastián.

El mayor tomó el falo del ojiazul y lo metió en su boca, succionándolo sensualmente. Ahora que creía haber saboreado todo en su existencia, se encontraba con el placer de sentir en su lengua todo lo que era el menor.

-¡Ah! ¡Seb…! – Jadeó Ciel, al sentir como el moreno le hacía la felación. Enterró las uñas en sus hombros y se retorció al sentir el placer que le tocaba cada nervio.

-Se siente bien, ¿no? – Deslizó la lengua a lo largo de la masculinidad del ojiazul y apretó sus testiculos con la otra mano.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! Pero… no puedo más… - Respondió, entre gemiditos de gusto.

-Quiero probarte. Esto es lo más cercano al sabor de tu alma. – Jadeó Sebastián, sus ojos violáceos y su aliento se sentía más pesado contra la piel del menor, mientras continuaba con su juego de succiones y ligeros mordiscos.

Ciel estrujó las sábanas con ambas manos, corriéndose en la boca del moreno y dejándolo saborear su esencia. Sebastián gruñó, deleitándose con el ojiazul y, de inmediato, se posicionó en medio de sus piernas nuevamente. Un hilillo de la esencia de Ciel deslizó por la comisura de sus labios y, lo limpió con su lengua de inmediato.

-Creí que habíamos terminado. – Susurró el menor, queriendo provocarlo.

-No, no. Ahora viene la mejor parte para mí. – Se introdujo dentro de él de una sola estocada, tal y como le gustaba hacerlo, provocando que Ciel arqueara la espalda por el impacto y la sensación. – Dijiste que querías sentir mi dolor.

-Quiero sentirlo. – Musitó Ciel, enrollando las piernas en la cintura del moreno, mientras éste le embestía con fiereza. - ¡Ah! ¡Eso…!

-Eres un masoquista. – Dijo el moreno, riendo contra su cuello. Luego lo mordió hasta que Ciel sintió que estaba a punto de sangrar.

-¡No, Sebastián! – Exclamó. – Claude no puede verme ninguna marca.

-Hmmm… - Protestó Sebastián por lo bajo, molesto por no poder tomar lo suyo. – Maldita araña.

El ojiazul sonrió y cerró los ojos, relajando su cuerpo lo más que podía, aunque no le gustaba hacerlo realmente; se sentía bien cuando Sebastián le embestía con toda su fuerza y, él, apretaba su entrada contra el miembro del moreno. La lucha de éste por hacer profunda su labor era exquisita.

-Me tienes al límite. – Jadeó, prácticamente su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, deseando solo llegar al clímax y derramarse dentro del ojiazul.

-¿Qué pasó su Majestad, ahora lo puede vencer un demonio menor como yo? – Sonrió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Sebastián dejaba caer su peso sobre su cuerpo, poseyéndolo como lo que era, un demonio, tocando el punto exacto en el que Ciel sentía que se vendría o se volvería loco.

Los dos culminaron su acto entonces y, se dejaron caer en la cama. Ciel debajo de las sábanas y Sebastián a su lado pero, solamente cubriendo una parte de su cuerpo. El silencio reinó en la habitación, solamente se escuchaba la respiración de ambos, al principio agitada y luego tranquila, liberada.

-A mí me decían lo mismo. – Dijo el moreno, repentinamente y, el ojiazul se giró en su costado para verle.

-¿Qué cosa?

- "Su Alteza, luce usted increíblemente bien." – Repitió Sebastián la frase de Andrei. – Y otra serie de estupideces que uno cree porque tiene el poder muy elevado.

-El Consejo. – Musitó Ciel. Su rostro tranquilo comenzó a tensarse. – No pueden siquiera sospechar que estás fuera del Abismo. – Se sentó en la cama y miró al moreno. – ¡Te llevarían de nuevo y, yo…!

-¿Tú qué? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Nada. – Masculló el menor, mirando hacia otra parte.

Sebastián le miró y sonrió. - ¿Te gustaría probar algo que obligué a Albus a darme?

-Querrás decir a Alois Trancy. – El ojiazul le entregó una mueca de disgusto.

-Vaya, vaya. Eres veloz para averiguar cosas. – Sacó una bolsa de terciopelo rojo atada con un cordón dorado. La desató y, ofreció al ojiazul meter la mano en ella.

Ciel le miró, bufó por lo bajo y metió la mano en la bolsa. Era imposible predecir lo que habría dentro con Sebastián. Sin embargo, su mano chocó contra un montón de bolitas y un aroma golpeó su rostro. - ¿Chocolates? – Preguntó, sacando dos bolitas de la bolsa.

-Exacto. – Sebastián llevó una a su boca y giró los ojos de placer. – Mmm… Son tan buenos. Al parecer, Dimitri o uno de esos bastardos se los regaló a Alois.

Ciel probó uno. El sabor era inigualable, mejor que cualquiera de los chocolates alemanes o franceses que probó en su vida humana. - ¿Tienen algo?

-Les llaman los chocolates de la venganza. – Dijo el moreno. – Contienen almas de los soldados de Troya y Esparta. Deliciosas almas que solo deseaban vengar a su tierra y, con eso, acabaron cargándose unas cuántas muertes encima.

El ojiazul arqueó una ceja. – Ya veo. – Quería parecer lo más serio posible y que el mayor no se confiara que siempre todo sería fácil con él.

Sebastián sostuvo un chocolate con sus dientes y aproximó su rostro al de Ciel, besándolo al tiempo que ambos mordían el dulce. – Mmm… - Gimió ante el contacto, sin especificar al menor si el placer era causado por el chocolate o por su beso. – Sabes, acabo de recordar a alguien que puede sernos de mucha utilidad.

-¿Quién? – Dijo Ciel, comiendo aún el chocolate. Había disfrutado mucho el beso del moreno pero, por su orgullo, nunca lo admitiría.

-El hermano de Ash Landers, Frederick Landers. Un ángel.

-¿Qué hay con él? – Y preguntar eso le hizo al ojiazul recordar los tiempos en que investigaba a los londinenses junto a Sebastián.

-Digamos que voy a venderle algo que no tiene precio obtener. – Sonrió y, miró al ojiazul de reojo. - ¿Me ayudarías? – Pero antes que Ciel puediera responder añadió: - No es como que puedas negarte. Soy tu amo. – Dejó la bolsa a un lado y lo tomó por las muñecas, cuando Ciel intentó alejarlo, obligándolo a caer de espaldas en la cama.

Ciel cerró los ojos y buscó los labios de Sebastián, besándolo profundamente. Le gustaba, más que nada esa sensación demoníaca que invadía su ser cuando el moreno le tocaba era verdaderamente imperiosa.

_Chask._

El sonido de la cerradura de la habitación. Pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchó.

-¡Ciel, te tienes que ir! Su Majestad te está… - Alois abrió la puerta en ese instante y enmudeció ante lo que vio. - ¡Vaya ustedes dos no tienen límites! – Exclamó con una sonrisa picaresca. – Ya lo presentía. – Arqueó una ceja. El ministro llevaba un balde de agua y un paño.

Ciel se sentó en la cama, empujando a Sebastián y, el moreno no se opuso. – Al- Albus no sé que decirte. – Tartamudeó el ojiazul, sorprendido aún.

-Ni digas nada. – Le lanzó un paño húmedo, entregándole una sonrisa maliciosa. – Límpiate. Si Claude percibe el aroma de Sebastián en ti estaremos perdidos. – Colocó el balde a los pies de la cama. Ciel se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a hacer lo que el ministro le pidiera.

Sebastián estaba recostado, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver cómo el ojiazul resbalaba el trapo mojado sobre su cuerpo, sobre su masculinidad. Era claro que Ciel ya no se avergonzaba de mostrar su cuerpo desnudo ante nadie. Era algo normal en los demonios, la vergüenza era algo que venía con el alma humana, lo que significaba, que el demonio menor comenzaba a perder lo que quedaba de ella. Si Sebastián hubiera podido, lo habría lanzado al suelo y tomado por segunda vez, ahí enfrente de Alois o de quien fuera.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El vapor había llenado la habitación y, su Majestad, el rey Garret descansaba dentro de una espumosa tina de agua con esencia de rosas.

-¡Ciel! – Llamó al demonio menor con un solo grito. Shibani se acercó a la puerta del baño y, asomó una de sus piernas, abriendo una rendija de la puerta, apenas lo suficientemente grande para colarla. - ¿Por qué lo llama a él, su Majestad? El rey Cuervo prefería de mi compañía. – Echó su cabello hacia atrás y entró en la habitación, caminando con un delicado contoneo.

Claude le miró de pies a cabeza. No podía exigir una compañía más exquisita que ella. Alzó una mano y acarició uno de sus muslos. La diabla apenas llevaba puesta una túnica estilo griego con una cuchilla abierta que llegaba hasta su feminidad. Ninguna ropa interior le cubría. – Te prefiero a ti, por supuesto. – Musitó. – Pero, mi venganza es para con ese pequeño demonio. – Atrajo la pierna de ella, hasta obligarle a meter el pie en la tina, solo para que él pudiera besar su muslo y frotar su mejilla contra él.

-Ya veo. – La diabla sonrió. Claude le atrajo un poco más cerca y dio un beso suave a la feminidad de la chica quien gimió, feliz de poder entregarle su cuerpo al moreno.

-Ahora… quiero pedirte algo. – Jadeó el rey.

-Lo que sea, su Majestad. – Respondió ella, jadeante.

-Lárgate de aquí y dile a Phantomhive que suba ahora mismo. – Masculló.

Shibani le miró con rabia pero, la ocultó de inmediato, retirando la pierna del alcance del rey y, arreglando su vestido. – Como usted ordene, su Majestad. – Salió del cuarto. Habría matado a quien se le pusiera al alcance en ese momento.

Bajó las escaleras y vio al ojiazul, de pie frente a la mesa del comedor. Desde lejos podría decirlo, en el rostro del ojiazul había una sonrisa. - ¡Maldito mocoso! – Exclamó en voz baja. Le odiaba, no había ser al que odiara más que a Ciel. Le había quitado los últimos días que pudo disfrutar con Sebastián y, ahora, el rey Garret parecía prestarle toda la atención a él, fuera por la razón que fuera.

Se acercó lentamente por la espalda y, entonces, sus ojos ya no tuvieron ocasión de fallar. Ciel parecía… ¿feliz? Quizás más tranquilo por lo menos y, eso, era algo que le llenaba aún más de rabia. Extraño. Aún más extraño era que el demonio menor se había colocado un parche en el que tuviera el contrato con Sebastián.

-El rey Garret te quiere en su cuarto de baño. – Masculló, la mujer de cabellos oscuros y lacios.

-Claro. – Respondió Ciel y se marchó para ir a donde le habían indicado. – ¿Debería obedecer o simplemente gritarle al rostro que Sebastián está libre y que él no es nada para detenerle? No, ni pensarlo. – Susurró para sí mismo.

Había llegado al baño y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la velocidad en sus pasos. Llamó a la puerta. – Rey Garret, ¿puedo pasar?

-Pasa, Ciel. – Le invitó Claude. El ojiazul entró y le miró con desconfianza. – Ven. – Dijo el hombre. - ¿O prefieres que sea a la manera que te gusta ser tratado?

-Yo puedo entrar solo. – El tono de Ciel fue más áspero que de costumbre. De alguna forma, sentirse en los brazos de quien le hacía vibrar le había puesto más rebelde sin que él pudiera percibirlo. Se deslizó dentro de la bañera hasta quedar sentado frente a su Majestad.

-Eres exquisito. – Murmuró Claude, arrastrándose hasta el menor y atrapando su cuerpo con el suyo.

El ojiazul no se resistió. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la mordida del demonio en el cuello. _"No eres ni la mitad de bueno que es Sebastián al hacer esto."_ Pensaba. _ "Si supieras que él es capaz de sacar lo más bajo que hay en mí." _Sonrió.

Claude mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y, luego, no pudo evitar fastidiarse ante la cara de placer que tenía el demonio menor. - ¿Por qué has cubierto tu ojo? – Preguntó el moreno, tratando de conocer un poco más de los pensamientos de su amante.

-Creo su Majestad, que es una descortesía de mi parte mostrarle todo el tiempo la marca que dejó en mí su antecesor. – Ciel había separado las piernas, permitiendo a Claude colocarse en medio de ellas.

-Cada día mejoras más. – Susurró el rey, acercándose para besarle.

El ojiazul correspondió el beso, mordiendo suavemente el belfo del soberano. – Lo que se ha perdido jamás regresa, su Majestad. Yo perdí a Sebastián y, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-¿Ves? ¿Era tan sencillo aceptarlo? – Siseó, como si se tratara de una serpiente queriendo convencer a su presa. Ciel pensó en muchas historias de la Biblia en las que se hablaba sobre cómo el demonio seducía a su presa. Claude se parecía mucho a los demonios de esas historias.

-Lo era, su Majestad. – Silencio. - ¡Ah! – Gimió Ciel, sintiendo como una vez más Claude tomaba su cuerpo a su antojo. Ese cuerpo del moreno, el cual aunque era igual de fornido y perfecto que el de Sebastián se sentía tan asqueroso en comparación al del otro demonio.

_"¿Cuántas veces han quebrantado este cuerpo?"_ Pensó el ojiazul, soportando las embestidas entre falsos gemidos. _"¿Cuántas veces quebrantaron mi familia, mi mansión y mi alma? ¿Cuántas veces intentaron quebrantar mi espíritu? Muchas pero, jamás lo lograron. Y tú, Claude Faustus, te convertirás simplemente en el peón de este juego"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aquella noche, justo después de la velada, Sebastián pidió a Alois que le prestara algo de la ropa que utilizaba cuando vestía como ministro. El rubio parecía preocupado de lo que el moreno estuviera planeando hacer.

-¿Qué planeas? – Preguntó, tomando su forma verdadera para el moreno. – ¡No me digas que ahora te prostituirás en las calles a cambio de almas! – Se echó a reír, sonoramente.

-Seguro serías el primero en pagar por una noche conmigo. – Respondió el demonio mayor, guiñándole un ojo. Alois volvió a reír. - ¿Has conseguido lo que te pedí? – Sebastián escogió uno de los trajes del armario del rubio mientras hablaba.

-No ha sido nada fácil pero, conseguí que en un momento de distracción Claude sellara la hoja en blanco que me pediste. – Dijo el rubio, sacando la hoja doblada en tres partes del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, desdoblándola para mostrarle al moreno el sello de lacre rojo con la impresión única del anillo que llevaba Claude en su dedo medio.

-Gracias. – Dijo el moreno, tomando la hoja y colocándola sobre un escritorio que se hallaba al fondo de la habitación del ministro.

-¿Qué harás con ella, Sebastián? – Preguntó el rubio, parecía preocupado de lo que pudiera hacer, más por sí mismo que por el bienestar del moreno.

-Nada que pueda ser tu interés de momento, Albus. – Sonrió. – Es mejor que ni siquiera lo sepas hasta que sea indicado. – Alois hizo una mueca de disgusto. - ¿Has alimentado bien a mis huéspedes? – Inquirió Sebastián, refiriéndose a Nemuro, Tsuki y Mándrago.

-Están bien. – Masculló el rubio, resignado a no conocer los verdaderos planes de Sebastián.

-Te lo agradezco. – Dijo el moreno, terminando de anudarse la corbata. Entonces, tomó la hoja entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Alois, sorprendido de lo que el moreno hacía pero, no recibió respuesta de su parte. Sebastián abrió los ojos en ese momento pero, brillaban tanto que obligaron al rubio a cerrar los suyos. – Sebastián, ¿qué es esto? – Gritó. Un rayo de luz había destellado y, él lo percibió a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

De repente todo quedó en silencio. Alois abrió los ojos nuevamente y, se quedó boquiabierto ante la visión que se le presentó. ¡Claude estaba frente a él y él no tenía la forma de Albus! -¡Ah! – Lanzó un grito ahogado.

-Sigues siendo un niño miedoso, Alois Trancy. – Era la voz de Sebastián pero, por alguna razón, lucía como Claude.

-¿Có-cómo haces eso? – Tartamudeó el rubio.

-Es un poder que solo algunos demonios poseemos. – Presumió el moreno, mirando al espejo los detalles de su nuevo cuerpo. – Es el poder de lucir como la persona dueña del objeto que sostenemos. En este caso, tú me has dado la hoja con el sello personal de Claude.

Alois movió la cabeza en gesto negativo. - ¡Ay Sebastián! ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

-Ya verás. – Sonrió. – Te prometo que será algo muy bueno de ver. – Se sentó al escritorio y rápidamente escribió toda una carta. – Envíale esta misiva a Frederick Landers. – Ordenó, entregándole la hoja.

-Pero… él… ¡él es un ángel! – Tartamudeó el rubio.

-Lo sé. – Sonrió ladeadamente. - ¿Debería incluir algunos sellos para que pueda volar al cielo? – Cruzó la pierna y, entonces, Alois pudo ver la punta de sus botas de tacón. Sebastián estaba realmente excitado o bien era el esfuerzo que su cuerpo hacía para mantener la forma de Claude.

-Descuida. – El rubio ahogó una risilla. – Enviaré a uno de tus niños. Sólo ellos pueden cruzar el puente que separa el Inframundo del Cielo.


	10. Rojo

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**Paloma-san:** Pues sí! xDD Ash tiene un hermano y, no éste es un poco más normal y solo es hombre.. Conste que he dicho "solo un poco más normal" jajajaja.. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_"Y cuando despertó el dinosaurio todavía estaba ahí."_

Albus llamó a Nemuro y lo llevó con él a su despacho. El pequeño demonio, con la apariencia de un niño de ocho años, llamaba increíblemente la atención del ministro. Especialmente porque era realmente parecido a Sebastián, podía ser que él también lo propiciara peinándose con un estilo similar al del moreno.

-¿Me llamó, señor Albus? – Preguntó el niño, entrando en la habitación. Albus era conocido por los demonios inferiores por muchas razones pero, en particular, por ser un demonio que infringía la ley con todo su rigor. Habían más posibilidades de obtener el perdón del antes rey Sebastián que de él.

-Sí. – Respondió el ministro, sentado al frente de su escritorio y, sosteniendo en una mano el sobre que contenía la carta escrita por Sebastián. – Siéntate, Nemuro. Su Majestad quiere pedirte un favor muy especial.

-¿Su Majestad? ¿El rey Garret? – El niño hizo una mueca de disgusto, tan natural que Albus casi se echa a reír.

-No. – Dijo secamente. – Es para el rey Sebastián Michaelis… Tu rey. – Agregó.

Nemuro contuvo la respiración un instante, llevando una mano a su pecho. El ministro se sintió conmovido. De cierta forma le recordaba a cuando él era solo un niño y, alguien le pedía que hiciese algo por su madre o su padre. - ¿Yo? ¿Su Majestad me ha escogido a mí?

-Así es. Sebastián cree que eres el mejor para desempeñar esta labor. – Estiró la mano y entregó la carta al niño. – Quiere que lleves esta carta al cielo. A un ángel en particular llamado Frederick Landers.

-¿Al… al cielo? – Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. – Pero…

-Tranquilo. Llegaste aquí siendo un niño, por tanto, los pecados que albergaste en la vida humana no son suficientes para negarte la entrada al cielo. Estás aquí porque tu alma aún no madura lo suficiente para definirse por un camino u otro. Tu estado demoníaco aún es prematuro. – Explicó el ministro, poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos en los delgados hombros de Nemuro. - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Harás lo que te han confiado?

El pequeño demonio asintió. - ¿Cuándo debo ir?

-Ahora mismo de ser posible. Yo te llevaré al Puente y, después de eso, tú tendrás que encargarte del resto. – Indicó Albus. – También deberás traerme una prueba que me diga si entregaste la carta a Landers.

-¿Qué sería eso? – Inquirió asustado.

-Nada grande. Solamente una carta en respuesta con su firma y su sello. – Añadió el ministro y, Nemuro asintió nuevamente. – Bien, te daré unos minutos para prepararte y luego, partiremos. – Albus se puso de pie, dejando al menor solo en su estudio y fue a prepararse él también.

Ahora tenía que conformarse con una de las habitaciones para huéspedes pues, la principal había sido tomada por Sebastián. Constantemente, Alois pensaba que no era nada tonto ese dicho humano "De la calle vendrán y de tu casa te sacarán", porque eso era justamente lo que le pasaba a él. Claro que todo le había sido dado a través del moreno, lo cual le dejaba en desventaja de reclamar.

Una vez estuvo listo para partir, Alois se tomó un instante para ir a avisarle al moreno. - ¿Sebastián? – Llamó a la puerta dos veces.

-Adelante. – Respondió éste.

El ministro tomó su forma verdadera y, entró en la habitación. Sebastián estaba sentado frente a la ventana, inmóvil y con la vista clavada en el frente. Alois se acercó y, le miró con algo de preocupación. -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. – Dijo el moreno, negando con la cabeza a la vez. Suspiró. – Los he visto. – Un mueca de rabia e impotencia se formó en su rostro.

-¿Qué has visto? ¿A quiénes?

-He visto a Ciel revolcarse con Claude, después de… - Alois le observaba con atención. Sebastián le miró y luego se cayó, percatándose del tipo de escena que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, sus ojos entrecerrados indicaban que la furia no mitigaba en su interior.

-¿Después de estar contigo? – El rubio arqueó una ceja. - ¡No lo creo! ¿Estás celoso? – Preguntó, riendo al principio pero, cuando notó la seriedad en la cara del moreno, prefirió callar. – Sebastián, eso era obvio. Ciel le pertenece ahora a Claude.

-Lo sé. ¡No entiendo porqué me fastidia tanto el saberlo! – Somató el puño contra el brazo de la silla haciendo que ésta revibrara luchando por mantener sus fibras juntas.

-Quizás porque te recuerda los derechos que has perdido. – Respondió Alois, intentando no incurrir en cosas como el amor.

-Eso creo. – Masculló Sebastián. Sus cabellos cayendo suavemente sobre los costados de su rostro, concediéndole un aspecto minimalista. – De cualquier forma, ¿qué ha dicho Nemuro? – Cambió el tema solo para no continuar compadeciéndose a sí mismo.

-Ha aceptado. – Alois se mordió el labio inferior, con esa coquetería que era ya naturalmente suya. – Ahora voy a llevarlo al Puente.

-Entiendo.

-Paciencia, Sebastián. No lo conseguirás recuperar de otra manera. – Añadió el rubio, tomando nuevamente la forma del ministro Albus. – Ahora me retiro, su Majestad. – Dijo con ironía. Sebastián solo arqueó una ceja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ciel fue a su habitación. Finalmente. Después de una noche que parecía eterna. Podía haberse comportado lo mejor con el rey Garret pero, seguía siendo el asqueroso de Claude y, él era aun más asqueroso por acostarse con él en esa forma.

Se dejó caer en la cama. Su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada y, lo único que deseaba era quedarse ahí echado por un buen rato. No era que sintiera cansancio pero, sentía una frustración increíble. Desde que se convirtió en demonio, había algo que estaba borrado de su mente. No sabía exactamente qué era pero, era una extraña ausencia la que le rodeaba.

Se giró en su costado, enrollándose casi como un gato, en la cama. Deslizo un mano debajo de la almohada para acomodarla y, sus dedos chocaron contra algo. Se sentó de inmediato, sorprendido y, levantó la almohada con velocidad. - ¿Una carta? – Se dijo en voz baja, mientras observaba el papel doblado que estaba debajo de ella.

Ciel se apresuró a tomarlo y leerlo.

_"Tu comportamiento me muestra claramente que cuando te covertiste en demonio perdiste la mayor parte de tus memorias, o por lo menos, las que involucraban aquello que existía entre nosotros. Tenía dudas al respecto pero, mis ojos confirman lo que mi ser se niega a aceptar._

_ ¿Alguna vez te tomaste el tiempo para preguntarte el porqué de mi odio hacia ti cuando te volviste un ser como yo? No. Ni siquiera vale la pena preocuparse de eso. Hay cosas que simplemente son imposibles y, como el pésimo mayordomo que resulté ser al perder tu alma, debo aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos. _

_Puedes revolcarte con Claude cuanto se te plazca. Pero te agradecería no volver a buscarme. Simplemente no existo más para ti, Ciel Phantomhive. _

_S. M. "_

-¡No! ¡No puedes haberme visto! Yo… - Ciel releyó la nota, incrédulo de las palabras que habían en ella. Sí, la nota pertenecía a Sebastián sin duda alguna. Tragó en seco y miró hacia abajo, después de todo el demonio seguía siendo lo suficientemente astuto. Sebastián podía ser un simple demonio de la más baja categoría según Claude pero, su astucia e inteligencia estarían siempre por encima de las del nuevo soberano.

-Perdóname, Sebastián. – Murmuró, arrugando la nota con una mano mientras apretaba los ojos. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso quería llorar? No, nunca. Pero, el músculo en su estómago se había apretado en una forma casi humana. Esa presión que sientes solo cuando el dolor que experimentas es demasiado grande. Subió la vista y una ola de recuerdos invadió su mente al ver un objeto en particular.

Una botella de vino. Una botella de vino, negra por completo en su exterior.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo de inmediato. Su mente en total confusión pero, a la vez, era como si todo estuviera aclarándose repentinamente.

Ciel había olvidado algo muy importante y, acababa de recordarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron en total sorpresa. Él que creía recordar perfectamente cada instante de su vida humana, resultaba haber dejado ir una parte de ella que le hubiera salvado a Sebastián de aquel infierno y, a él mismo.

Tomó la botella de vino y acarició la etiqueta con devoción. Sebastián la había dejado en su habitación, de eso estaba seguro.

-Tal como esa vez… - Musitó y su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de dolor. Abrazó la botella contra su cuerpo. – Sebastián me abandonaste porque olvidé nuestra promesa. – Las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse más y, deslizaron grácilmente por sus eternas mejillas de porcelana. De repente su expresión cambió, Ciel comenzó a reír sonoramente. – Y yo… - Decía entre risas y llanto. – que pensaba que eras un maldito y… el maldito soy yo. ¡Sebastián, perdóname!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra 1889_

_Los días de diciembre solían cernirse de forma dulce sobre toda Inglaterra y, especialmente en Londres. Los habitantes de dicho lugar solían disfrutar en general del invierno, a pesar de tener que llevar pesados abrigos con ellos, la época invitaba a la amistad, a compartir el té de la tarde una hora antes y, sobre todo, a prepararse para la Navidad._

_En la mansión del Conde Phantomhive no era distinto. Ciel se encargaba de pedir a Sebastián que adornase cada rincón del lugar. Todo estaba permitido para que el demonio escogiera. Podía colocar guirnaldas, un árbol, coronas, lo que gustase. Lo único que le estaba prohibido en los días cercanos a la Navidad era una cosa: celebrar el cumpleaños del ojiazul, el cual era al día siguiente justamente._

_"No quiero ni un regalo, ni ningún tipo de celebración, ¿de acuerdo, Sebastián?" Había ordenado el menor tácitamente._

_"Sí, mi señor." Respondió el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia. Llevó una mano a su pecho. "No habrá ningún tipo de celebración."_

_"Ni siquiera de parte de Elizabeth, ¿me has escuchado?" Sebastián solo asintió ante eso._

_Y Ciel había ido a su cama para dormir, tal y como lo hacía cada noche. El demonio le acompañó y asistió como siempre. _

_Desabotonó cuidadosamente la chaqueta de su traje, sus pantaloncillos y luego la camisa. Después, con toda devoción, vistió al ojiazul con su camisa para dormir, le recostó y cubrió con las sábanas. Se aseguró de colocarle una manta extra y encender el fuego, ya que hacía un clima terrible esa noche. _

_Al finalizar, el mayordomo musitó un suave. "Que descanse, bocchan." Y se retiró para continuar con sus quehaceres antes de ir a descansar un poco._

_Sin embargo, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, Sebastián se vio invadido por una sensación de impotencia. Ya le habían dicho más de una vez una frase que en este momento le resultaba muy adecuada: "Dos seres que irradian la misma luz acaban atrayéndose." Ciel tenía solo trece años, catorce a la mañana siguiente pero, aún así un joven. Un joven con la capacidad de hacerle sentir cosas que un demonio no podía permitirse, como bien decía él siempre. _

_Ciel, por su parte, se había hundido en las mantas esa noche. Una noche que de por sí, le resultaba increíblemente triste porque al día siguiente tenía razones para sentirse dichoso y, otras para ser infeliz. Su cumpleaños y el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Solo había algo, mejor dicho, alguien que le mantenía con vida. Un ser que arriesgaba su propia existencia solo para salvar su vida. Apretó los labios y se forzó a cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir._

_Sebastián, justo en ese momento, tomaba un molde de metal de uno de los compartimientos de la cocina. – Dijo que no podíamos celebrarlo pero, nunca dijo que no pudiésemos hacer un pastel para él. – Pensó el mayordomo, mientras escogía los ingredientes más selectos de la despensa. Tenía que hacer algo que fuera completamente diferente. Algo que el ojiazul nunca hubiera probado y, sobre todo que tuviera la capacidad de hacerle saber que era especial para cada miembro de la mansión, en especial para… él. Se sonrojó ligeramente ante el mero pensamiento. ¿Qué cosas le estaban pasando? Él era un demonio y como tal, su condición carente de cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Una criatura instintiva e incapaz de cualquier sensibilidad diferente al dolor físico que le provocaban las heridas pero, las cuales eliminaba de inmediato en la mayoría de ocasiones. _

_Ajusto el nudo de su corbata. Su interior se sentía levemente alterado, ¿estaba acaso emocionado? Tonterías. Tomó un saco de harina, algunos huevos, chocolate, algo de levadura y otros ingredientes para confeccionar su obra de arte._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_"¡Feliz cumpleaños, bocchan!" Exclamaron al unísono Finny, Bard, MeyRin, Tanaka y el mismo Sebastián, quien estaba guiando a Ciel a la mesa del comedor para la cena. Se habían contenido todo el día pero, ahora era el momento de la sorpresa. Sebastián les había dicho que de felicitarle, tendrían que hacerlo cuando el ojiazul hubiese terminado con sus balances de Funtom porque de lo contrario no lograrían sacar algo más que un buen disgusto de su amo. _

_Ciel miró a todos y sonrió levemente. – Gracias. – Miró hacia el pastel. Era un bizcocho de chocolate, decorado con listones de dulce y un pequeño sombrero de copa hecho de masa de azúcar. Claramente era Sebastián el creador de semejante cosa. – Sebastián. – Dijo. _

_-¿Sí, bocchan? – Preguntó el mayordomo, intentando parecer inocente._

_-No me mientas, sé que eres el creador de esto. – Se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y le miró de reojo. El moreno nunca escapaba del escrutinio de su amo. - ¿No había dicho que no quería nada?_

_-Perdone mi atrevimiento, joven amo pero, todos estamos muy contentos de tenerle con nosotros un año más. – La voz aterciopelada del moreno chocó contra el oído de Ciel, suave, muy suave._

_Ciel sonrió nuevamente. Aunque era una sonrisa muy breve, era algo que dejaba gran satisfacción en todos sus sirvientes. – Agradezco que hayas ignorado mis órdenes por una vez, Sebastián. – El mayordomo le hizo una reverencia. _

_-Es mucho lo que usted merece, señor. – Dijo, llevando una mano a su pecho._

_-En lo absoluto. – Respondió Ciel secamente. Sin embargo, el semblante amable volvió a su rostro para cuando levantó la vista. – Parte el pastel, Sebastián. Quiero que todos tengan una rebanada. _

_Sebastián asitió y partió varios trozos de pastel, entregando sendas rebanadas a los sirvientes y, la más grande para el ojiazul. – El suyo es diferente. – Agregó. – Tiene ventajas por ser el cumpleañero. _

_-¡Ah! ¡Es usted muy generoso, bocchan! – Exclamó el jardinero, tomando un bocado de su porción. _

_-¡Sí que lo es! Además la torta te ha quedado deliciosa, Sebastián. – Halagó MeyRin y Bard asintió con una sonrisa. _

_El mayordomo también tomó un trozo y lo comió. – Debo admitir que quien cocinó este postre lo hizo muy bien. – Se dijo el moreno a sí mismo y, todos rieron._

_-¡Vaya, vaya, Sebastián! ¡Eres un presumido! – Dijo Ciel, comiendo el pastel a grandes bocados, cosa que él no acostumbraba hacer pero, seguramente las emociones encontradas y la delicia de la torta preparada por Sebastián lo propiciaron._

_La velada no duró mucho. Los sirvientes se retiraron para terminar con sus quehaceres antes de irse a dormir. Además, algo les decía que el joven amo no resistiría tanta celebración. Ciel era un persona naturalmente solitaria. _

_Sebastián recogió los platos, echando ligeros vistazos al conde, quien parecía ligeramente cansado pero, más que eso, parecía aburrido. ¿Sería que Ciel quería que la fiesta durara más tiempo? El mayordomo tragó en seco, tomó los platos y los apiló, cosa que él no se permitía por ser una terrible falta de educación pero, quería apresurarse y la razón lo ameritaba._

_Ciel no le prestó mayor atención a lo que hacía su mayordomo. Sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en las cosas que no podía recuperar. Cosas que recordaba en días como ése. Y no era que el ojiazul viviera lamentándose pero, a veces, los motivos para vivir eran escasos y de poco valor. Se daba cuenta que sin Sebastián estaría muerto, aún cuando ahora tenía todo su poder y dinero con él; era el moreno quien provocaba que le respetaran y sobre todo, quien le ayudaba en el diario para poder salir adelante en diversas situaciones. _

_"Lo que se ha perdido nunca puede recuperarse."_

_-Bocchan. – La voz de Sebastián le interrumpió en ese momento. - ¿Está ocupado?_

_Ciel no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante su completa falta de concentración. – No. No estoy ocupado. ¿Qué pasa Sebastián?_

_El mayordomo apretó sus labios ligeramente, seguramente dubitativo de lo que diría. – Me tomé el atrevimiento de traerle un regalo. _

_-Te dije que no quería regalos. – Masculló el ojiazul, secamente aunque en su interior, una nota de esperanza llenó su pecho. Miró al moreno una vez más. – Pero, bueno, ya lo has traido y quiero verlo. _

_-Está en su habitación. – Indicó Sebastián, ayudando a su amo a levantarse de la silla. _

_-Si es una trampa, Sebastián, te juro que te castigaré luego… - Dijo, mirando de reojo al moreno. _

_-Juro que no hay trampa en esto. Además es algo pequeño, casi insignificante. – Tomó dos copas de la mesa y fue tras de Ciel, quien no parecía querer esperar por su compañía para ver de qué se trataba todo el misterio que Sebastián estaba armando._

_El conde entró en la habitación y vio que todo estaba exactamente igual. Todo, excepto por una botella negra que estaba en su mesa de noche. - ¿Qué es esto, Sebastián? – El ojiazul se acercó y la tomó en sus manos. - ¿Vino? _

_-Vino del inframundo, bocchan. – Musitó el demonio justo detrás de él. _

_Ciel observó la etiqueta. Solo había un número escrito en ella. – Ocho. – Dijo el menor observando el número dorado en la etiqueta que parecía estar hecha de latón. _

_-Es el número de almas que hay en ella. – Explicó Sebastián. – No es por presumirle pero, es una de las variedades de vino más difíciles de conseguir. Luego de ésta, la única que le supera es la de doce almas. _

_Ciel miró la botella maravillado. – Mientes. ¿En verdad hay ocho almas en esta botella? _

_-Joven amo, usted sabe que nunca le he mentido y, en efecto, dentro de esa botella hay ocho almas. _

_-Un humano como yo, ¿puede probar semejante cosa? – Preguntó, acariciando la botella. Tenía una temperatura particular, parecía casi como si tuviese algo removiéndose dentro de ella. ¿Sería esa la sensación de un alma?_

_-Por supuesto. – Asintió Sebastián. – Claro que debemos mantenerlo como un secreto pues, ningún otro demonio puede saber que usted ha probado semejante cosa. Es un placer único para los seres de mi clase. _

_-Los seres de tu clase. – Repitió Ciel, aún mirando la botella. – Destápala. – Miró hacia las dos copas que sostenía el moreno. – Imagino que quieres que hagamos un brindis._

_-Si no fuese demasiado pedir. – Dijo el moreno. El ojiazul le indicó que prosiguiera y, Sebastián destapó la botella. Utilizó el sacacorchos y, entregó el trozo de fibra al ojiazul. – Vea esto. – Dijo, señalando las grietas que había en el corcho. – Esta hecho con fibras humanas. _

_Ciel lo observó, sorprendido de las cosas los demonios hacían. – Parece que los demonios son unos seres bastante complejos después de todo. _

_-Sí pero, somos más simples que los humanos en cuestión de aceptar las cosas como son. – Añadió el moreno, llenando las copas con el vino tinto hasta la mitad. Ciel hubiese podido decir que el vino era negro debido a lo oscuro que se veía pero, al moverse ligeramente, el borgoña de su esencia aparecía. Sebastián le entregó una copa y luego alzó la suya. – Brindo por usted, bocchan. Un amo que merece todas las reverencias que pueda darle. _

_-Gracias. – Respondió el ojiazul, chocando la copa ligeramente contra la del demonio. Luego, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el aroma que emanaba del vino, similar a los que él había tomado pero, por el conocimiento que tenía en ello, éste era de una calidad que superaba a cualquier otro. Abrió los ojos, solo un poco, y miró a Sebastián darle un trago a la copa y saborearlo. Él hizo lo mismo y, sintió como si su ser completo se estremeciera ante la bebida. Era perfecto. Delicioso en cada aspecto. _

_Sebastián observó a su amo disfrutar de la bebida. - ¿Le ha gustado, bocchan? – Preguntó, tomando la botella para servirle un poco más si se lo indicaba._

_-No tengo palabras para describirlo, Sebastián. – Ciel suspiró, bebiendo el último sorbo de su copa antes de entregársela al moreno para que volviera a llenarla. – Es increíble. Algún día tendrás que conseguir uno de doce para mí. – Bromeó, cosa que él nunca hacía._

_El mayordomo se apresuró a llenar las copas y, entregarle la suya a Ciel. Éste la tomó y se dirigió a los sillones que tenía al fondo de su habitación, justo frente a la chimenea. – Ven, siéntate conmigo._

_-Amo, usted sabe que yo… - Sebastián intentaba recordarle que él solo era el mayordomo y que no se permitía acercarse de esa forma, mucho menos sentarse junto a él._

_-Siéntate. Es una orden. – Dijo el menor, renuente a aceptar un no por respuesta. _

_-Entendido. – Respondió el mayordomo, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta donde se encontraba Ciel. _

_Se sentó en el sillón, justo al lado de Ciel. No los separaba más que los brazos de ambos muebles. El moreno miró hacia el fuego, ése que siempre le recordaba de dónde venía y a dónde volvería. _

_-Sabes, Sebastián… - El ojiazul tenía la vista en el fuego también. – Siempre me han llamado la atención tus manos. _

_-¿Ah sí? – El demonio llevó la vista a sus manos enguatadas. _

_-Quítatelos. – Ordenó Ciel, sin mirarlo aún. _

_-Sí, mi señor. – Respondió el moreno, dejando la copa en la alfombra por un instante, mientras se retiraba ambos guantes y estiraba los dedos, mirando la negrura de sus uñas en medio de la penumbra que provocaba la chimenea al ser la única luz en la habitación._

_-¿Por qué tus uñas son negras? – Ciel tomó la mano de Sebastián entre las suyas, acariciando cada línea. Era especial ver como el mayordomo realizaba cientos de tareas pesadas y sin embargo, sus manos permanecían tan suaves como siempre. Giró su mano suavemente para poder ver las líneas en su palma. Sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos al ver la diferencia entre las líneas humanas y las de él. _

_-Mi vida como demonio es un poco distinta a la de los humanos. – Dijo Sebastián, adivinando la pregunta que cruzaba por la mente del conde. – Las líneas dicen la cantidad de veces que he vivido, que he sido humano pero, son incapaces de predecir mi final, como sucede con las de los humanos. – Sonrió, ante la mirada curiosa que Ciel le devolvió. – Además, mis uñas son negras porque a pesar de todos los años que llevo convirtiéndome en un humano, explorando esta máscara que he creado, aún así me es difícil mantenerla en ciertas ocasiones y, por tanto, mi cuerpo tiene la necesidad de reflejar mi verdadera naturaleza. _

_-Y lo hace a través de tus uñas. – El menor miró su rostro. – Y de tus ojos, según he visto. – El mayordomo asintió ante esa aseveración. - ¿Qué hay de tus pies? – Repuso de inmediato._

_-Astuto como siempre, bocchan. – Musitó el moreno. – Mis pies son iguales. _

_Ciel arqueó una ceja. – Quiero verlos pero, antes sírveme otra copa de vino. – Agitó su copa ligeramente frente al moreno. – No voy a dejar que se desperdicie quedándose guardado para mañana. _

_-Creo que dos copas son suficientes para usted. – Él mismo se sentía ligeramente mareado. El grado de alcohol en ese vino era fuerte, casi tanto como beber un whiskey. _

_-Vamos, no me hagas ordenártelo. – Refunfuñó el conde. _

_-Como diga, joven amo. – Sebastián fue a por la botella y llenó la copa del ojiazul una vez más, también la suya. El vino se había reducido a menos de la mitad de la botella en un lapso verdaderamente corto de tiempo. _

_Ciel se sentía algo mareado pero, le gustaba la sensación, venía con deje de libertad y algo de atrevimiento. Definitivamente era bueno sentirse así. Tomó un sorbo y copió a Sebastián, dejando la copa en el suelo. – Ahora sí, muéstrame. _

_El mayordomo creyó que la idea estaba ya olvidada pero, era él quien olvidaba quién era su amo si creía que el menor dejaría pasar algo así. Se agachó, desamarró las correas de sus zapatos y se los quitó. Se sentía extraño de estar así frente al ojiazul. ¿Ligeramente avergonzado? Tal vez. No obstante, continuó con su labor, sacándose los calcetines y colocando los pies descalzos en la alfombra. _

_-Me gustan. – Musitó el ojiazul, quien raras veces se expresaba así pero, seguramente ya se hallaba algo elevado por el licor. - ¿Puedes colocarlo en mi regazo? _

_-Claro. – Sebastián alzó la pierna y colocó el pie en el regazo de su amo. Ciel acarició suavemente, notando la suavidad de su piel, al igual que en sus manos, pero sobre todo, la tibieza de su cuerpo. Él sabía que sus pies estaban helados debido a las temperaturas bajas, sin importar las medias que usara. Y el mayordomo, tenía aquella temperatura tan cálida. _

_-¿Alguna vez te pidió algo inusitado uno de tus contratistas? – Preguntó el ojiazul, dejando la pierna del moreno, a forma que éste pudiera bajarla y, concentrándose en sus ojos. _

_-Depende a qué se refiera con inusitado._

_-Un beso. – Ciel tenía los labios separados ligeramente, como si la emoción dentro de su cuerpo no sintiera que el aire que entraba por su nariz era suficiente. - ¿Me darías un beso, Sebastián?_

_El mayordomo tragó en seco. - ¿Por qué no? Mi deber es hacerlo feliz. – Se inclinó ligeramente, tomando el rostro del menor con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra liberaba el parche que cubría su ojo. _

_El ojiazul mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, perdido en los ojos del moreno. – Me gustan tus ojos. _

_-A mí también me gustan mucho los suyos. Se parecen al cielo que no conozco. – Susurró el moreno, acercándose y besando suavemente los belfos de Ciel, los cuales se separaron permitiéndole profundizar más esa caricia. Los labios del ojiazul eran suaves y deliciosos. Sebastián se permitió, un lujo que no se concedía hace mucho, disfrutar del momento tal y como le estaba siendo dado._

_Lo que no esperaba era la caricia por parte de Ciel, sus manos llegaron hasta sus cabellos, jugando con ellos ligeramente, tal vez, era algo que el conde siempre había querido hacer y, nunca antes se atrevió. _


End file.
